The King of the Sanctuary: Creating a Family
by DarkraixCresselia
Summary: After their friend has cubs, Rose and Scar decide to try raising a family. After a little difficulty, they have a daughter. As she plays with her friends, including Devil's son, some difficulties rise, as well as an old jealousy. Rating may change to T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Sequel to _A Strange World._ This picks up about six months from where ASW left off. The story has four new characters; all cubs :3**

****This is the second story of the trilogy, the King of the Sanctuary. I do not own Scar or any other Lion King characters; all others I _do_ own though.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

King Scar watched in amusement as Kafil paced around in front of Minerva's covered cave, stopping to glance at the lichen curtain covering the entrance. "If you don't stop, you will wear a path into the ground." He remarked.

Kafil finally stopped and sat down. "My apologies." He sighed, bowing his head. "It's just that I am nervous. This is Savannah's first cub, you know."

Scar nodded. Savannah was Kafil's mate. Kafil was a brown lion, with light brown on his underbelly, chest, snout, toes, ear linings, and eyelids. His mane, which had a large fluff hanging over his orange eyes, and tail tuft were dark brown. His nose resembled a pink Pridelander's.

Savannah, on the other hand, was a golden yellow, with light yellow on her underbelly, chest, throat, snout, ear linings, and eyelids. Her tail tuft was brown, and her eyes were sky-blue. Her nose was like Scar's.

When Scar heard that Savannah was pregnant, naturally he was none-too pleased. As king of the pride, he had to reinforce the rules of breeding privileges. But his mate, Rose, a dark-pelted lioness reminded him that with more cubs, the pride could live on. "And anyway, you forget this isn't Pride Rock. Different prides have different rules." She had said.

After a long talk, Scar decided to allow one or two cubs from the other lionesses of the pride if they wished; but he and Rose had the main breeding privileges, as they were king and queen, and their leaders. No one complained or objected to that.

Finally, an old lioness emerged from inside the cave. She was gray, with off-white on her underbelly, chest and ear linings. Her eyelids and tail tuft were dark gray, and her eyes were a deep purple. She had an Outsider nose, and resembled a cross between Zira and Sarabi. Her name was Minerva, and she was the medicine lioness.

Kafil quickly stood up. "Well? How are Savannah and the cub?"

Minerva smiled gently. "I think you mean to say 'cub' in the plural form." She said in an aging voice.

Raising one eyebrow in confusion, Kafil hurried into the cave. Scar followed him, with Minerva right behind.

Inside were three lionesses. Two were identical twins named Mildred and Matilda, both having peach pelts, with cream on their underbellies, chests, throats, snouts, paws, eyelids, and ear linings. The only difference was their eyes: Mildred had sky-blue, while Matilda had reddish-orange.

The last lioness was Savannah. She was laying on her front, smiling despite her showing exhaustion, and was holding two small dirty-cream and pale brown cubs; they both had their eyes shut tight.

Kafil's eyes widened at the sight. "Twins?" He whispered.

"Double the work." Mildred smirked.

"Pay no attention, Kafil." Matilda rolled her eyes at her twin. "While she may be right on they'll both need attention, you have two perfectly healthy female cubs."

"They're both girls?" Kafil asked. He smiled at Savannah. "What shall we name them?"

"They'll be hard to tell apart until we see if their eyes are different," She pointed out. "But I was thinking Binti and Bora."

"I thought 'Bora' was a male's name." Scar shrugged when Savannah gave him an annoyed look. "But, it isn't my cub, so it's _your _decision."

At that moment, Rose walked in. She was very different from the other lions: her pelt and tail tuft were black; there was gray on her snout, throat, chest, and underbelly, dark gray eyelids and ear linings, aquamarine eyes, and a black Outsider's nose.

Rose was Scar's mate and queen; she had been for about six months now. When they first met, they hadn't been on friendly terms until Scar said he had just been dropped off from his homeland. She took him to the camp and introduced him to the pride. During the process of about two and a half months, Rose and Scar fell in love with each other.

Rose smiled widely at the cubs. "Oh my! Twins! What a surprise. What are they, and what are their names?"

"Both females, and their names are Binti and Bora, Ro-I mean, your highness." Savannah answered, bowing her head.

Rose rolled her eyes, smiling. "None of the formalities, remember?"

"Right, sorry."

Chuckling, Scar sat down next to her. "Always correcting your friends, eh Rose?"

"You know me so well, Taka." Rose smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. She refused to call Scar by that name, and instead used his real name, "Taka".

* * *

><p><strong>AN Since this is the first chapter, it's kinda short. But it's sort of reintroducing the characters.**

**The cubs, Kafil and Savannah's, are two new characters, both of which I own. I was looking for female Swahili names, and I saw "Binti" and "Bora" I liked those, so I decided to use them. To see what the girls look like, I have a pic in my gallery on DA. I go as DarkraixCresselia; search "The King of the Sanctuary" It's the long purple drawing with the cubs. Otherwise, just look for me and look in my "Lion King" folder in my gallery, what ever's easiest. Caution though, it shows the other characters (as well as a secret one) so if you don't want to spoil the upcoming characters, don't look.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sequel to**_**A Strange World.**_**This picks up about six months from where ASW left off. The story has four new characters; all cubs :3**

****This is the second story of the trilogy, the King of the Sanctuary. I do not own Scar or any other Lion King characters; all others I**_**do**_**own though.****

**kate: I'm glad you liked the beginning :)**

**RavageThyCorpse: Well, thank you very much :)**

**Reldor: XD I'm glad you like my KotS series :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

About a week later, the cubs' eyes opened. One had blue eyes, while the other had orange. The blue-eyed one was Binti, and the orange-eyed one was Bora. Savannah, Kafil's sister Kenya, and Rose sat together in the cave; Rose and Kenya sat on either side of Savannah, who was laying on her front, holding the curious cubs.

Kenya was a thin lioness who was brown in color, with light brown ear linings, eyelids, snout, throat, chest, and underbelly. Her tail tuft was dark brown, and her eyes were dark green. She had a fluff of fur on her forehead, and had a Pridelander's nose.

Kenya and Rose watched in amusement as the cubs looked up at them with curious eyes. "Having cubs must be a joy." Rose remarked.

"The birthing part isn't easy," Savannah sighed. "But the reward is great." She smiled as the cubs finally escaped their mother's grasp. Binti crawled up to Kenya and climbed onto one of her front paws, looking up at her with wide blue eyes.

Rose laid on her front as Bora crawled up her shoulder and onto her back. "They're certainly curious." She said as Bora batted at one of her fluffy ears. "And probably a pawful."

"Oh, yes." Savannah nodded. "They keep me and Kafil up at night with their crying. They'd cry when they're awake, hungry, not hungry, and for other reasons."

All of the females laughed. "Rose, when will you and Scar have cubs?" Kenya asked.

Rose shrugged, disturbing Bora's trek across her back. "I don't know. Taka and I never talked of having cubs."

"You know he will want to." Kenya said. "Males are like that: they want to make sure they have at least one heir for the throne."

"She's right." Savannah nodded in agreement. "Mark my words, unless you say something, he'll start speaking of cubs."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Rose found Scar talking with Kafil. "Taka, walk with me. I'd like to talk with you." She said.<p>

Nodding, Scar excused himself as Kafil bowed his head. He and Rose walked side by side to a flowerbed of golden roses, which was where Rose's mother, rest her soul, got the inspiration for her daughter's name. "You wanted to have a word with me?" Scar asked.

Rose nodded, turning towards her mate. He was a slender male lion with orange-brown fur, a cream underbelly, snout and toes, dark brown eyelids, a thin black mane and tail tuft, front claws that were always unsheathed, a black nose, emerald green eyes, and a pink scar down across his left eye. "Well, I was talking with Kenya and Savannah, and they asked when we would have cubs."

"I was wondering that myself." Scar nodded. "I think you would be an excellent mother, from how you've interacted with Binti, Bora, Isaac, and Sunita."

Isaac and Sunita were cubs who were two months old when Scar had first arrived at the sanctuary. Now they were ten and a half, nearing adolescence. Isaac was a peach color, with brown ear linings and eyelids, a black slowly growing and tail tuft, and sky blue eyes. He was the son of Mildred. He was a little arrogant, and a bit of a troublemaker.

His cousin, Sunita, on the other hand was a cream color, with off-white toes, ear linings, eyelids, and chin. Her tail tuft was light brown, and her eyes were brown. She was shy, but fun. She usually played with Isaac.

"Thank you." Rose licked Scar's cheek. "I appreciate the comment. But something Kenya said made me wonder. Do you _want _to have cubs? I mean, just to raise a family, or to have an heir?"

Scar didn't know quite what to say. Nearly ten months ago, he only wanted cubs so his descendants would forever rule the Pridelands. If one didn't meet his requirements, like his and Zira's son, Nuka, he cast them aside. But that was in the past. Rose had resurrected Taka ninety-percent; some of Scar was still there, he had just changed. But would he want cubs for family now, or just for an heir? Finally grinning uneasily, he answered meekly, "Both?"

Rose rolled her eyes, sighing heavily. "Of course."

"Rose, hear me out." He walked around so he was facing her. "When I lived in the Pridelands, cubs were only heirs unless they were unworthy. But now, I don't know whether I still want one for an heir, or to raise a family."

Sighing, Rose nodded. She knew about his past, how he murdered his father and brother, and tried to do the same to his nephew, in order to become king. But he had changed, becoming more caring and moral. "I know." She lifted her head up under his chin. "But maybe you're right, we could try both."

"You mean having a cub for a family and heir?"

She nodded. "After all, we have all breeding privileges, and our children will be future king or queen." She removed her head and smiled. "And don't worry, we won't limit the throne to only one cub."

Scar smiled appreciatively. In his past, because his brother, Mufasa was oldest, he had gotten the throne, while Scar got nothing. That was the source of his jealousy. "I'm glad. Africa doesn't need another Scar."

Rose shook her head. "No."

Scar licked her cheek and turned towards the camp. He looked at her and asked, "Are you coming?"

Rose's eyes widened. "You mean…now?"

He shrugged. "Why not? After this talk, I've nothing on my mind but cubs."

Smirking seductively, Rose walked past her mate, running the tip of her tail along his side. "Are you sure it's just _cubs_ you have on your mind, your majesty?" At this, she ran her tail tip along the bottom of his chin, causing him to stretch his neck out. She trotted towards the camp. Shaking his head, Scar caught up to her. "Has anyone told you that you are such a temptress?"

She smirked. "Not exactly."

Before Scar could answer, Rose saw they were at the camp. She walked towards their cave. "Rose?" Kenya said. "Bed already?"

Smiling in Scar's direction, Rose shook her head. "Not exactly."

"Ahh, I gotcha." Rose's best friend winked.

Rolling her eyes, Rose crawled into her cave. Before Scar went in, he turned to Kenya. "Has Devil been keeping out of trouble?"

Devil was a big red lion. He had rusty red fur, with lighter red toes, ear linings and eyelids, a red mane and tail and eyes, and a black Outsider's nose. He had been slightly obsessed with Rose ever since they were cubs, and tried to win her affection. Instead, she fell in love with Scar. Devil became jealous and tried to separate them by convincing Scar to tell her about his past, sensing he wasn't as good a lion as he made out to be. It nearly worked, but Rose realized Scar had changed and went back to him.

Kenya nodded. "I've tried to keep him busy by talking. Sometimes he'd mention you and/or Rose, and I'd try and change the subject best I can." After Scar and Rose became mates, Kenya became closer to Devil, as she was lonely.

Scar nodded. "Good." He followed Rose into their cave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Nothing much, just cubs and TALK of cubs. Yeah...I got nothing else to say.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sequel to**_**A Strange World.**_**This picks up about six months from where ASW left off. The story has four new characters; all cubs :3**

****This is the second story of the trilogy, the King of the Sanctuary. I do not own Scar or any other Lion King characters; all others I**_**do**_**own though.****

**kate: Thanks :) Maybe they will by ;D**

**Reldor: Well, you got me there :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

It was several days after Rose and Scar began trying for a cub. The pride learned of this, and wished them both luck. Of course, not all of the lions wished them good luck.

Devil still spied and eavesdropped on Scar and Rose, trying to separate them. He had sworn revenge on Scar, promising that Rose would be his.

One day, he "overheard" Scar talking with Kafil. "See, in my past, if a cub wasn't good enough for the throne, I cast it aside. I did it to my own son." Scar said. "I don't want to do that to my future cubs, but I'm afraid the old Scar will resurface."

Kafil hummed thoughtfully. "You say this cub of yours, with your old mate, was scrawny?"

Scar nodded. "That's another worry I have; I don't know if Rose and I can produce healthy cubs."

"Well, Rose is strong, and here you have a better chance of survival. You said your son was born during the drought? There you go, food was scarce, and water was more so. Here, we have plenty of food and water. So chances are your cubs will be healthy."

Thinking about it, Scar nodded. "You are wise beyond your years, Kafil."

Kafil shrugged. "I just say what I think is right."

"That's all anyone can do, I suppose."

Devil didn't hear anything after; he was looking for Rose.

* * *

><p>The black lioness was lapping up water from the pond, her thoughts on cubs. Binti and Bora were still very small, not quite talking. They just squeaked and play-growled. They were still cave-bound, but lions would come visit.<p>

Rose would visit most, and talk with Savannah, Mildred and Matilda about cubs. She smiled as she remembered the conversation with Mildred,

_"Sure, cubs seem cute," She said. "But trust me, when they're keeping you up at night, bugging you for a feeding and following you everywhere, you'll be having second thoughts. Cubs are nothing but trouble." At that moment, Isaac, who was climbing on her head fell down in front of her. "See?" She looked down at her son. "You're too old for that, go play with Sunita._"

Rose chuckled at the memory. When they were little, cubs were as annoying as Mildred pointed out, but they needed constant attention. Once they were a little older, they wouldn't be so dependent. She sat up and closed her eyes, smiling as she thought of what her and Scar's cubs would look like.

She heard an "ahem" behind her. When she looked, it was Devil. Surpassing a sigh, she nodded, "Hello, Devil."

He nodded as well. "Rose. You look well."

"Thank you. You look well too."

"So I heard you and Scar are trying for," He swallowed. "Cubs?"

Rose nodded, Devil's swallow not going unnoticed. "Are you sure Scar is a good candidate for a father?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I heard that he had a son with his mate back in the Pridelands, but cast him aside because he was scrawny and unfit for being a king." Devil shrugged. "But, this is _your_ decision, and I respect that." He walked away, smirking smugly to himself. _Take _that_, Scar!_

Rose honestly didn't know what to say. She didn't want to believe Devil, but Scar himself admitted to deeming unworthy cubs unfit for the throne. Did he really do this to his son? Perhaps she should have a talk with him.

* * *

><p>When Rose said she wanted a talk with him, Scar wondered what it was about. Perhaps she was expecting? No, it was too soon. Besides, he shouldn't automatically assume the talk was about cubs.<p>

He found her by the headstones, which were round flat stones sitting on the graves of dead lions; one being Rose's mother, taken by a deathly fever. "You wanted to have a talk, Rose?"

She nodded. "I may as well get to the point. Is it true you cast your son, birthed by your Pridelands mate, aside because he was deemed unworthy of the throne?"

Scar's eyes widened slightly. "Who told you?"

"Devil."

Scar growled softly. "Must've overheard me speaking with Kafil."

"So you admit it, Taka?" Rose narrowed her eyes slightly. "Tell me the truth."

He sighed, "It's true, Rose. I was talking with Kafil, and I told him about how I cast my son aside because he was too scrawny, in my eyes, to be king. But I was telling him this because I don't want to do that again to my own cubs."

Rose's face softened. He was putting an effort in before she was even pregnant. She gave him an A for effort. "I understand."

"My son's scrawny appearance gave me another worry about if we could produce healthy cubs. But after further explanation, Kafil theorized my cub was scrawny because he was born during the drought."

Rose nodded. That made sense. "What is your son's name?"

"…Nuka."

"Nuka? But doesn't that mean-"

"'Stink', I know. Another result of my poor judgment against my own flesh and blood." Scar sighed. "But I assure you, Rose, that our sons or daughters will have better names."

Rose finally smiled. "I'll hold you to that promise." She nuzzled under his head against his chest. "I love you." She whispered.

"And I love you," Scar answered, laying his chin on her head. "My sweet Rose."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yep, ol' Devil's back. I guess he didn't learn his lesson from SNW, huh? Still trying to separate Rose and Scar.**

**Just to recap, the fever Rose's mother died from had the same symptoms as the fever Thrax from Osmosis Jones causes: a sore throat, a stuffy nose, and a kill fever of 108. Nasty stuff, man.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sequel to **_**A Strange World. **_**This picks up about six months from where ASW left off. The story has four new characters; all cubs :3**

****This is the second story of the trilogy, the King of the Sanctuary. I do not own Scar or any other Lion King characters; all others I **_**do **_**own though.****

**RavageThyCorpse: He was my inspiration :3 And thank you :)**

**kate: Thanks :)**

**Reldor: Yeah, he's kinda crazy :X**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

About two weeks after Binti and Bora's birth, and a week after Rose and Scar decided to have cubs, Rose opened her eyes to find herself lying against Scar, who had his arm over her back, pulling her body against his. Smiling, she leaned her head back and licked his cheek. Then she wriggled out from under his arm and exited the cave. As she stretched her forelegs, she thought about the last few days.

Binti and Bora were granted passage outside their cave. They were practically blinded by the sunshine, but were instantly playing and having fun. They already had set personalities: they were both as mischievous as Isaac, who enjoyed teaching them tricks.

Devil had been in a foul mood for a couple of days, presumably because Rose and Scar were still together. She wished the red lion would simply realize she didn't love him and would move on. But such wishes were only granted in cubhood stories, unfortunately.

Rose shook her head and began licking her paw and running it over her ears. She didn't want to think about a jealous lion today. She wanted to relax. Unfortunately, it was Hunting Day, and as queen, she was the lead huntress.

When Minerva told her this, she had been both startled and nervous. The old gray lioness had always been lead huntress. "But that was before we had a queen." She had answered. "Don't worry, my queen. You will be fine. You know the hunting techniques like the back of your paw. And remember, if at first you don't succeed, try try again."

Sighing, Rose stood and stretched her hind legs. Her belly brushed against the ground during this process. The black lioness was surprised to find it slightly tender. She perked her ears up, remembering Savannah say this was an early sign of pregnancy. Should she check with Minerva now, or later?

Her question was answered as Minerva approached her. "Good morning, Rose." She smiled. "Is something the matter? You look bewildered."

"I suppose you could say that." She said. "I have just discovered that my underbelly feels tender."

"Did you injure yourself, or have a stomachache?"

Rose shook her head. "No, none of those. But I have a hunch otherwise."

"As do I. Lay on your back."

Rose did as the lioness said. Minerva laid a paw on her stomach and applied pressure. "Hmmm." She laid both paws down, pressed down gently, and lifted her head, closing her eyes. After several seconds, she stepped backwards and opened her eyes, smiling. "Congratulations, my queen." She said. "You are indeed expecting."

Rose's eyes widened as she rolled onto her front. "You mean..."

Minerva nodded. "You are indeed pregnant."

Rose felt her heart swell with joy. Finally, she and Scar would have a cub. "I...I can't believe it!" She gasped.

Minerva smiled. "Well, believe it. Now, mustn't keep the lionesses waiting."

Rose blinked in surprise. "I should still hunt? But...but what about,"

"Don't worry, Rose. Hunting won't hurt or damage the cub in the early weeks. Of course, after a month or month and a half, you must be cautious."

Nodding, Rose trotted with Minerva to the meeting spot where all of the lionesses met for the hunt. All of the lionesses, except Savannah met up; Sunita was among the lionesses. "Mother says it's my first hunt today, your majesty." She bowed her head.

Rose smiled sweetly. "Then I wish you good luck, Sunita. And as I said before, do call me by my given name, or 'my queen'. 'Your majesty' has always been too informal to me."

Nodding, Sunita answered, "Yes, my queen."

Finally, signaling with her tail, Rose led the group through the savannah. They found a herd of Thompson's gazelles. "Alright, Mildred, Matilda, and Sunita, you circle around the herd and wait ahead of them. Minerva, Kenya and I will stalk them. When you see us and the herd running towards you, that is your cue to attack."

Nodding, the first four lionesses trotted on either side of the herd, minding their own business. The herd only glanced at them, believing them to just be out on a walk.

"So, how's it been between you and Scar?" Kenya asked in a hushed whisper.

"Decent." Rose nodded, smiling slightly.

"Rose, what's with the smile?" The brown lioness smirked teasingly.

"Later." She stalked forward until she was several feet away from the herd. "Now!" She whispered sharply.

At that, they bolted. The gazelles tried to run, but were attacked by the other lionesses. Each of the twins, Rose and Minerva caught a good-sized gazelle. Sunita ran after a young one, but tripped over her own feet and lost it. "Sunita!" Rose and Matilda ran to the adolescent. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Mother." She nodded. "But it got away." She turned to Rose. "I'm sorry, Rose."

The black lioness just smiled. "No one expects you to catch something right away, Sunita. No lion is perfect."

"Not even you?"

"No." She shook her head. "I couldn't catch a thing on my first few hunts." She laid a front paw on Sunita's head. "Don't worry, with practice, you'll be a great huntress."

Sunita finally smiled. "Thank you, my queen."

"My pleasure." Rose nodded. "Since you didn't catch anything, you may drag my prey back to camp, if you'd like."

Smiling bigger, Sunita nodded, "Oh, thank you, my queen!" She grabbed the gazelle by the neck and began dragging it away. Rose led the hunting party back to camp. They found the other lions waiting for them. "Bring my gazelle to Savannah and Kafil." Rose whispered.

Nodding, Sunita dragged the carcass over to the lions and left if there, stopping to talk for a few seconds. Mildred left her gazelle to Rose and went to eat with her family. Nodding in thanks, Rose dragged it to her cave to find Scar sitting there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN How many of you saw this coming? Rose is pregnant :D**

**Lion cubs just before their first birthday can go on hunts. Sunita's over ten months old, so it's her time. And remember, not everyone's perfect. That's why she didn't catch the gazelle.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sequel to _A Strange World. _This picks up about six months from where ASW left off. The story has four new characters; all cubs :3**

****This is the second story of the trilogy, the King of the Sanctuary. I do not own Scar or any other Lion King characters; all others I _do _own though.****

**kate: Aww, thanks :) I'm not spoiling anything ;D You'll have to wait.**

**Reldor: Oh yeah XD**

**The Soviet: Thank you :) Maybe ;D Merry Christmas to you too :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Good hunt?" Scar asked.

Rose nodded, dropping the prey. "Sunita didn't catch anything, but I told her not to worry."

"Good." Scar bent down and began to tear meat from the carcass. Rose did as well. "Did you sleep well? You left before I woke up."

"Yes." Rose nodded. "I found out something today."

"Something good, I hope."

"_Very_ good." Rose strutted over to Scar and lay down, leaning against him with a sigh.

"Well, spit it out, lioness." Scar frowned. "Don't leave me hanging."

Rose just smiled. "Well, do you remember our talks of having cubs?"

"Yes, but what has this to do wit-" Scar's eyes widened as realization sunk in. His jaw dropped slightly as he slowly turned to Rose, who was still lying next to him with her eyes closed. She opened one eye, still smiling. "You mean…do you mean to say…"

"Well, spit it out, lion. Don't leave me hanging." Rose said, using Scar's words.

"You're expecting a cub?"

"I believe the proper term is 'pregnant', but let's go with that."

"Well? Are you?"

Rose giggled. "Yes, I'm pregnant." She nuzzled his chest under his chin. "Are you happy?"

Scar slowly smiled. "Of course." He nuzzled her cheek. "Very happy." He began grooming her face, while Rose relished in the attention.

* * *

><p>News soon spread that Rose and Scar were expecting a cub. Everyone was excited that there would be a new cub in the pride soon. And not just any cub, but a royal cub; a prince or princess.<p>

Later, all of the lionesses, save for Minerva, were lying under the trees, talking. "I'm so happy for you!" Savannah exclaimed. "When I found out I was pregnant, I was ecstatic!"

"How did Kafil take to the news?" Rose asked.

"He fainted." She, Rose, Kenya, Mildred, Matilda, and Sunita all laughed. "H-he did?" Sunita wiped a tear away.

"Oh yes." Savannah nodded. "When he came to, and I told him again, he was happy."

"So he didn't faint again?" Mildred teased. Savannah shook her head.

"How did Scar react?" Kenya asked Rose.

"Well, he didn't faint, I can tell you that." She smiled. "I just said I found out something, and he asked if it was good. I said it was very good, and left it at that. He told me to not keep him hanging, and I mentioned our talks of having cubs. He put two and two together."

"So he was happy?" Matilda asked.

"He was _very_ happy." Rose nodded.

"I'm very happy for you as well, Rose." Kenya said. "For both you and Scar. Scar deserves a fresh start, after everything that had happened to him."

All of the lionesses nodded. Rose had told them about Scar's past, and agreed to give the lion a second chance. Since then, he had been a good king. He made mistakes, but nobody was perfect, after all. "So when will you be expecting the little bundle of joy?" Mildred asked.

"About three months from now." Rose answered.

"Just as long as everything goes fine."

"Mildred!" Everyone else snapped as the cream lioness covered her mouth quickly with her paws.

But Rose heard what she said. "What do you mean?" She snapped. "What could happen?"

"As my big-mouthed sister was pointing out," Matilda glared at the lioness. "First pregnancies are always tough. But don't worry," She patted Rose's shoulder. "You should be fine. You're strong, and we have good food here."

"I'm still worried now." Rose sighed. "If anything happened to the cub, I'd be devastated."

* * *

><p>At the same time, Scar was walking with Kafil and Isaac. "How did you take to the news?" Kafil asked the older lion. "I didn't have a good reaction when Savannah told me she was expecting cubs."<p>

"What happened?" Scar asked curiously.

"Well, she told me she was pregnant, and I fainted."

Scar smirked; Isaac didn't bother holding it in, and laughed. "You did?" He gasped.

Kafil nodded. "I felt stupid. When I came to, and she told me, I managed to stay awake that time."

Scar nodded. "Well, Rose told me she found out something. I asked if it was good, and she said it was _very_ good. I told her to spit it out, and she spoke of our cub talks."

"So you got the message?" Kafil asked, to which Scar nodded.

"Exactly _how_ are cubs made?" Isaac asked.

Scar and Kafil gave him a funny look. "You…still don't know?" Scar asked.

"Hey, I don't have a father." Isaac frowned.

"Well…see…" Kafil whispered in the cream lion's ear. Isaac's eyes widened. "…Oh." The males laughed at his expression.

"That was my reaction when Minerva told me." Kafil chuckled. "You know, since Kenya and I were human pets as cubs.

"My reaction was more or less similar." Scar added. "It was my father who told me though. He and I didn't exactly see eye to eye. He mostly spent time with my brother. I don't want to be like him and neglect my younger cubs, should Rose and I have another after this one."

"Don't worry." Kafil smiled. "You'll do fine as a father. Just don't go and be all overprotective and smother your cubs."

"Maahes, no!" Scar exclaimed. The other males just laughed.

"Oh, after the announcement of Rose's pregnancy, Devil looked somewhat strange." Kafil mentioned.

"How so?" Scar asked suspiciously.

"Well, he looked surprised, like everyone else. Then he looked as though someone murdered his family."

"I think I know that look." Scar shuddered, remembering Simba's face when he confessed to killing Mufasa.

"He also directed that look to _you_."

Scar glanced nervously at the camp. "I hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Kafil and Isaac nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN How did you like Scar's reaction? Not much; just trying to keep him in character. It's not like he'd be "jumping for joy", but he _is_ happy :)**

**I didn't want to make the chapter short, so I had the future parents have talks with their friends. Even for a "big-mouthed lioness", Mildred and Matilda both _do_ have a point...**

**Devil doesn't seem too pleased. Wonder what will happen...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sequel to _A Strange World. _This picks up about six months from where ASW left off. The story has four new characters; all cubs :3**

****This is the second story of the trilogy, the King of the Sanctuary. I do not own Scar or any other Lion King characters; all others I _do _own though.****

**kate: Yes, Scar will protect his family. And just to clear this, I don't plan on Devil killing any cubs.**

**The Soviet: OMG, how could I forget that? I am such a barnacle-head at times XD I'm glad you liked that chapter :)**

**Reldor: You'll just have to see ;)**

**MR.E: Like I said, when I feel like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

During the next month, Scar pampered Rose to the extreme. He made sure she had enough to eat, that she rested when tired, and didn't exhaust herself. He even groomed her constantly. Rose adored the attention and love, but thought it to be a little obsessive. She didn't have the heart to say so though.

As the days went by, Rose reappointed Minerva as lead huntress, which she accepted. She didn't want anything to happen to the cub anymore than Scar did.

Rose's day usually started with her untangling herself from Scar. She would get a drink from the pond, and go back to the dens. If Scar was awake, they would eat together. Then they'd go for a walk and talk. If Scar was still asleep though, Rose would lay on her back, allowing the sun to shine on her belly. She would often doze off until Scar woke her for breakfast. They would eat and talk. Later, Rose would talk with the lionesses and play with Binti and Bora. The little cubs were walking fine, and speaking small words.

One early morning, Rose crawled out of her cave and stretched. She sat down and licked down her foreleg a few times. Deciding she wasn't tired enough to fall back asleep, she stood up and walked to the headstones. She sat at her mother's and smiled down at it. "Mother? It's me, Rose. I'm sure you already know, but I'm expecting a cub. I have been for about a month now. Taka was very happy; we all are." She was silent for a few minutes. "Well, not all of us. Devil's reaction wasn't very promising. I know he's jealous of Taka and me, but can't he just forget it? I don't love him; I love Taka." She shook her head softly. "I suppose I'm lucky he hasn't killed any of us yet. But I don't think he'd kill us. He's a bit of a coward in that field. Sure he can kill prey if he needs to, but he can't really kill another lion, thankfully."

She raised her head up to look at the clouds. "Sometimes I don't know if you're there, Mother. I wish there was a way." Then, rose petals blew past the black lioness. She smelled the rose's sweet scent…and a familiar one. She smiled as a tear grew in her eye. "You _are_ here, Mother. Thank you." She stayed there, feeling the wind blow across her fur.

Then, she heard something behind her. She looked over her shoulder, but didn't see anyone. "Hello?" She called out. "Someone there?"

No answer. She stood up and turned around. "Is someone out there? If this is a joke, this isn't funny."

Suddenly, from behind, someone jumped onto her back. With a yell, she fell to her stomach. Fearing for her unborn cub, she stood on her hind legs. The stranger hit her in the head and she fell. Then, dust was kicked into her eyes. Blinded, she didn't know where the stranger was. Then, she was hit in the head again. She crashed into a tree, and slid down. Then, everything went black…

* * *

><p>When Rose finally stirred, she had a headache, her stomach hurt something awful, and she felt very sore. She forced her eyelids to open, moaning softly as she did. "She's awake!" A voice hissed. "Someone go and get King Scar!"<p>

Rose heard a lioness run frantically out of the cave…wait, she was in a cave? When she opened her eyes some more, she saw she was in Minerva's cave. Everyone was inside, with worried looks on their faces. Even Devil.

"Rose, can you hear me?" Minerva's face came into Rose's field of vision.

"Ohh." She groaned. "M-Minerva? What happened?"

"You tell _me_! Scar found you unconscious by the headstones. There was blood and pawprints." Minerva explained.

It all came back to her. "I was attacked. From above." She said. "I think by another lion." She tried to stand, but fell almost immediately.

"No, don't stand." Minerva said. "You're too weak."

Then, Scar rushed in. He had a haunted look on his face. "Rose!" He exclaimed. He crouched down by her and nuzzled her cheek. "Dear Maahes, I was so worried!"

Rose nuzzled him back. "What happened?" Kenya asked.

"I don't really know. I was sitting at the headstones, and I heard something behind me." Rose explained. "When I turned around, something leapt on top of me. Whatever it was, it hit me in the head, making me fall. Then it kicked dust into my eyes, and smacked me into a tree. When I woke up, I was in here."

"Whoever has done this to you will pay!" Scar growled savagely.

Then Rose remembered something. "The cub!" She turned to Minerva. "Has something happened to the cub? Is it alright?"

Minerva bowed her head, scaring both Rose and Scar. "I'm sorry, Rose. The cub didn't make it."

All of the lions gasped; Rose and Scar looked as though they would faint. She shook her head in denial. "No." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." Minerva briefly nuzzled her cheek. "We'll leave you two alone." She turned and signaled the others to follow her out of the cave. Devil glanced back with a still-shocked face before leaving as well.

Scar didn't know what to say or think. First he finds his mate beaten by the headstones, which was supposed to be a sacred place where past lions rested, then they're told their cub didn't survive the beating. He didn't know what to say or think of that. He didn't want to believe it…but something in his heart told him it was true.

He turned at a sob. Rose had her head on her paws and was sobbing loudly. Tears ran down her cheeks as she wept for her lost cub. Scar lay beside her and licked her cheek. She leaned her head against his mane and continued to cry. He laid his head on her neck as tears ran down his face as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry for getting rid of the cub. Don't kill me 8( This is part of the story, and of life. Not every pregnancy is successful. Remember the trailer, where it says "First time's tough."? That's what this is about.**

**It also mentioned a cub though, so don't worry :) You may submit your guesses on who hurt Rose. Just pay special attention to Devil's reaction to her injury; you may be in for a surprise ;)**

**With Christmas quickly approaching, I may not have time to update. If I am unable to within three days, Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it; to those who don't, happy holidays in general :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sequel to _A Strange World. _This picks up about six months from where ASW left off. The story has four new characters; all cubs :3**

****This is the second story of the trilogy, the King of the Sanctuary. I do not own Scar or any other Lion King characters; all others I _do _own though.****

**kate: Not exactly. See, Devil's a little scared of Scar, but it's just a very slight fear. You may be surprised by Devil's actions in this chapter though.**

**Reldor: No, he wouldn't stoop that low.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The next few days hadn't been very good. As though the Spirits of the Past knew of the bad news, it was cloudy and rainy nearly everyday. The lions felt the loss of the future prince or princess, and grieved him or her. But no one grieved more than Scar and Rose.

Rose stayed in her cave everyday. She would either be crying, sleeping, or just staring off into space. She hardly ate or drank. Scar and Minerva did all they could to help, but she still sat in her cave.

Scar wasn't taking the news any better. He was walking around; after all, he had a pride to rule. They needed his judgment and leadership. He still grieved his cub though. This would have been his and Rose's first cub, and someone spoiled the happiness by attacking her, and ripping their child from them. They didn't even know if it was a boy or girl, or what it looked like.

Naturally, he suspected Devil of being her attacker. He kept a close eye on the red lion, rarely making eye contact. When he did, it was a murderous glare.

"Poor Rose." Kenya sighed. "I feel so sorry for her."

"As do I." Savannah nodded. "If I lost my cubs before birth, I would be devastated."

"Any of us would be." Mildred said. "It's worse for Rose. This was her first cub."

"If only we knew who attacked her." Matilda said thoughtfully. "That would make them easier to catch."

"Maybe we should ask Rose?" Mildred asked.

"You'll do no such thing!"

Everyone jumped as Minerva stared sternly down at the cream lioness. "She is already in enough pain. She'll tell us when she is ready." Her face softened. "I know how much you want to help our queen. I do too." She glanced sadly at the cave. "But we need to wait until she recovers."

"When will she though?" Sunita asked.

Minerva smiled sadly at the adolescent lioness. "I don't know. Every lion is different."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Scar and Kafil were sitting among the headstones. They had set a small one on the ground, representing the lost cub. They stared at it sadly before Kafil asked softly, "How is Rose taking it?"<p>

"Not very well." Scar sighed.

"…And you?"

"…Pitifully."

"Grieving for your unborn cub isn't pitiful, it shows you would have been a good father, despite your past. Everyone deserves a second chance, Scar. Maybe when you and Rose feel better, you can try again."

Scar nodded solemnly. "Perhaps." His ears swiveled back at a noise. He and Kafil looked over their shoulders; it was Devil. Scar scowled darkly. "What do _you_ want?"

"I have some information you will like, my king." Devil bowed.

"Well? Get on with it!"

Devil licked his lips nervously before continuing, "I think I may know who it was who injured Rose."

"It was _you_, wasn't it?" Scar roared.

"Scar!" Kafil exclaimed.

"No, it wasn't me!" Devil shook his head, backing away slightly. "I swear!"

Scar tossed his head, unbelieving. "Honest!" The red lion tried again.

"Let him speak." Kafil said. "We could find out something we don't know."

Giving Devil the evil eye, Scar finally sighed, "Continue."

Devil nodded, "Thank you. Like I said, I may know who did it."

"Who?" Kafil asked.

"Mzungu."

Scar raised one eyebrow. "Mzungu? Who is that?"

Kafil's eyes widened. "Mzungu? Are you sure?"

Devil nodded.

Scar turned to Kafil. "You know who Mzungu is?"

The brown lion nodded. "He's another lion who lives here. He lives in a pride about a day's distance from here. He's a silver lion with a dark gray mane and tail, and pale blue eyes; paler than the sky even."

"Why doesn't he live here?"

"Some lions prefer to live in their own pride, with their own rules. Mzungu is one of those. He prefers his own rules to others." Kafil turned to Devil. "Why do you think Mzungu did it?"

"It's in his nature. You know how aggressive he is."

"Well, maybe Rose saw something before dust was kicked into her eyes; a glimpse." Kafil suggested.

Scar nodded. "I'll ask her. She may not tell right away, but I'll try my best."

* * *

><p>Scar crawled into the cave and sighed at the sight of his mate. She was still lying in the cave, starring straight ahead. He walked up to her and nudged her cheek with his nose. "Rose? Rose, you need to get up and go into the sun."<p>

She sighed, "I know. But I can't face the others."

"What do you mean?"

"I lost our cub, Taka. I couldn't keep it safe. I can't face the others, knowing that they know I lost us our child."

Scar couldn't believe what he was hearing. He marched over to Rose and tilted her chin up with his paw. "Listen to me, Rose. You were _not_ the cause of our lost cub!"

"I'm not?"

"No! It was whoever injured you! Had they not interfered, it would still be alive and inside of you. So don't you dare ever accuse yourself ever again!"

After a few minutes, Rose finally smiled. She slowly stood and licked Scar's cheek. "Thank you, Taka."

Scar smiled and turned so he was facing the cave entrance. "Are you coming, then?"

Nodding, Rose stepped forward shakily. Scar stood beside her so she could lean on him as they exited the cave. When they stepped outside, the sunlight broke through the clouds, warming the camp.

Kenya, Kafil, Savannah, and Minerva approached their king and queen, giving the latter a light nuzzle. "Are you ok?" Kenya whispered.

"I'm fine." Rose nodded. "A little shaky, but fine."

"We were all worried, my queen." Savannah said. Kenya, Kafil and Minerva nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all." Rose apologized.

"It's alright." Kenya said. "As long as you're ok now."

"Devil tells us he may know who attacked you." Minerva said slowly. "But we need to know if you saw anything before dust was kicked into your eyes; even a glimpse of fur. Do you remember?"

Rose thought back on that faithful morning when she was attacked. First, someone jumped onto her back. She stood on her hind legs, but was hit to the ground in the head. And then…just before dust was kicked into her face…

She looked up and nodded. "I saw silver fur and a black mane."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Two chapters in one day :)**

**I decided to add some new lions; Mzungu and his pride can be seen in my "The Lion King" folder in my gallery on DA. He kinda reminds me of Lucias from Harry Potter, although in appearance, he may remind some people of Steele from Balto.**

**I wrote this chapter while listening mostly to "First Christmas" from SpongeBob on YouTube XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sequel to _A Strange World. _This picks up about six months from where ASW left off. The story has four new characters; all cubs :3**

****This is the second story of the trilogy, the King of the Sanctuary. I do not own Scar or any other Lion King characters; all others I _do _own though.****

**kate: Don't worry, I've got something special for him ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Early the next morning, Scar announced he was going to find the White Pride, led by Mzungu. Scar called a meeting at Tall Rock, a tall rock in the middle of the camp from where Scar or Rose made their announcements or called meetings. "I will be taking Mildred, Matilda, Kafil, and Kenya. Savannah will be staying because she needs to care for the cubs; yes, that includes you two, Isaac and Sunita. You know you won't reach adulthood until you are four years old. Minerva will be staying as well to help with hunting. Finally, the camp needs at least one male to help, and Maahes help me, Devil is the only male other than Kafil and I."

Rose pushed through the crowd. "I'm coming as well."

Scar scowled down at her. "No you're not."

"Yes I am!" She snapped back. "I am going to give Mzungu a piece of my mind, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Scar continued to scowl before sighing heavily, "Very well. Just promise me that if it gets too rou-"

"I'm not a cub, Taka. You haven't seen me fight. Add to the fact that _monster _is the cause of our cub's death, and he won't likely survive."

Scar's eyes widened slightly at Rose's determination. He had never seen her like this. She was usually a gentle lioness, almost never violent. Of course, most lionesses appear that way. Get between them and their loved ones, however, and they become strong fighters. It was no wonder they were the hunters of the pride.

"Have you any more instructions, my king?" Minerva asked.

Scar shook out of his trance before answering, "Minerva will remain the lead huntress until we return; Sunita will help with the hunting."

"But I haven't caught anything." Sunita protested.

"Perhaps, but with practice, meaning attendance of more hunts, you would eventually catch something. My mother once told me something: learn from your mistakes, and someday, you shall succeed. I've kept to that saying, and have succeeded in life." He smiled at Rose. Sunita finally smiled softly and nodded.

Scar turned back to the rest of the pride. "Do not over exhaust yourselves, yet do not lounge around. If possible, have food ready for when we get back in approximately three days, as we will be too tired to hunt for ourselves. And have medicine ready in case any of us are sick."

The lions that were staying nodded. "Which way do we go, Kafil?"

"Northwest, my king." The brown lion answered.

"Alright, let's go!" Scar bounded off of the rock and ran northwest; Mildred, Matilda, Kafil, Kenya, and Rose followed close after. Rose ran ahead so she was beside Scar. "Kafil says it will take a day to get there. Minerva told me their camp is surrounded by rocks, so if we see anything like that, we should stop and rest."

"Good idea." Scar nodded.

* * *

><p>As soon as night fell, and it was pitch black, Scar and Rose found several trees they could rest under. A half-eaten wildebeest carcass lay nearby. After examining it and deciding it was safe, the lions ate every last bit of meat. They rested the rest of the night, and woke up feeling refreshed the next morning. They trotted through the savannah, wondering what they would find at the White Pride camp.<p>

"I heard Mzungu took in an albino as a mate." Kafil said.

"An albino lioness?" Scar raised one eyebrow.

"Yes. The problem with albinos are they are usually blind; they rarely can still see."

"Mzungu's mate, Adhra, has a white coat and red eyes. She can't see, so we may not have to worry about meeting her in battle." Kenya said. "I don't know about the other lions of the pride though."

"We'll just have to see how many opponents we have, and pray to Maahes we make it." Rose said.

Soon, they found several tall rocks jutting out towards the sky. Scar and Rose led the group cautiously through the maze into the outskirts of the camp. To their surprise, they found only five lions. Three were light brown and cream lionesses, with light brown tail tufts. The last female was white with a gray tail tuft, pink Pridelander's nose, and red eyes. The male was silver, with a dark gray mane and tail, a pink Pridelander's nose, and pale blue eyes. He looked similar to Scar.

Rose suddenly gasped. "That's him!" She whispered, nodding towards the male. "That's the male who beat me and lost us our cub!"

Scar curled his lip in a snarl as he glared at the male. If looks could kill, the lion would have dropped dead. "What should we do?" Matilda whispered, breaking Scar's glare. "We outnumber them by one, so it should be a fair fight."

"Yes, but _my_ fight is with Mzungu." Scar said. "I've a score to settle with him. I'm sure the rest of you can handle the three other lionesses and back me up at the same time."

"Save some for me, dear." Rose reminded him.

Nodding, Scar stood up. "Perhaps we should make ourselves known." With Rose by his side, and their pride behind them, he led them inside the camp. They got a few curious stares, but his eyes were on Mzungu. "I am King Scar." He said regally. "And you are Mzungu?"

"Yes." The white lion nodded. He had a semi-deep, smooth voice.

"You live a day's travel away from my pride. Several days ago, my mate was attacked; we lost our unborn cub."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The female, Adhra, exclaimed. "It must be so terrible to lose a cub."

Scar narrowed his eyes slightly. "I'm sure." He turned to Mzungu. "My mate, Rose, told me before she was attacked, she saw silver fur and a black mane."

Mzungu looked a little flustered before regaining his composure. "And you are suggesting _I_ had something to do with her attack? Preposterous!"

"No! I saw you!" Rose yelled. "You attacked me from above and behind, blinded me with sand, and knocked me out! You killed our cub!"

"You're mad! Both of you!"

"No!" Suddenly, a red lion ran in, growling loudly.

"Devil!" Scar snapped. "I told you to stay at camp!"

"Yes, but I thought Mzungu wouldn't confess, so I came along to make him." Devil explained.

"How? What do you have to do with any of this?" Kenya asked.

Devil sighed. "A few weeks ago, I was walking by myself in the savannah, and I saw Mzungu. We got to talking, and I mentioned how I was jealous of Scar, how he got Rose and how they would have a cub. He asked if there was anything he could do to help, and I said 'I don't think so'. Then I got the idea he could scare Rose."

"That's stupid!" Rose exclaimed. "Why would you want to scare me?"

"It was the closest to hurting you, and I knew Scar would kill me if I laid a paw on you. I mentioned this to Mzungu, and he agreed." He turned to the white lion. "You were only supposed to scare her, not attack her so her cub would die!"

"Ah, but you said you didn't like that Rose was having Scar's cub." Mzungu pointed out smoothly, now realizing he was caught. "So I figured I'd do you a favor. Now you won't be irritated by Scar Jr. Besides," He stood up and slowly approached Rose. "You never told me Rose was such a," He smiled flirtingly at Rose as he circled her. "Beautiful, young lioness." He brushed the tip of his tail against her. "If only I had gotten to her before Scar; we could have made beautiful cubs."

"Mzungu!" Adhra sounded horrified. "So you admit to hurting this lioness, making her lose her cub?"

"There is nothing that can be done now." Mzungu shrugged. He turned to Rose and whispered in her ear, "If you like, you could stay here and be my lead huntress; perhaps even queen."

"Never!" Rose scratched Mzungu across the face. "I will _never_ be your queen!"

Adhra gasped. "Mzungu! How _dare_ you! I am your mate! Hadn't I produced two healthy cubs?"

"A fine male, and a half-blind female." Mzungu snorted. "Adui may be able to see as well as a rhinoceros, but she will never be a good huntress. You gave me Kaka, a male cub though, so I am done with you." He turned to Rose and began slowly walking towards her. "I have my eyes on a new lioness."

"Get away from her!" Scar growled loudly. "Attack!"

"Attack!" Mzungu roared. The three White Pride lionesses attacked and piled on Scar. He rolled onto his back and kicked one away. Before she could attack again, Kenya and Mildred stood between them, growling warningly. Rose pulled off another and attacked her. The lioness she fought was more cowardly than the others and ran away with Rose on her tail. Kafil and Matilda both attacked the other.

With everyone busy fighting, Scar had lost track of Mzungu. Looking around, he saw the white lion trying to sneak away. Growling, Scar leapt up and chased him around the rocks. Mzungu skidded to a stop at the edge, but slipped over. He gripped the edge with his claws. He looked up and saw Scar looking down his nose at him. "Scar!" He gasped. "Please! Help me!"

"Why should I help you?" Scar asked coolly. "You hurt my mate and killed our unborn cub."

"Y-yes, but if you don't help me, you won't be any better." Mzungu said frantically, not realizing he had just confessed his crime. "Please!"

Scar heard his confession, and decided instantly what to do. He grabbed Mzungu's paws with his claws and pulled him up a little. Then, smiling evilly in the lion's face, he said four words he hadn't uttered in the last few years: "Long live the king." Then he pushed Mzungu off the edge. The silver lion fell screaming to the ground. Scar walked down to examine him. He lay limp, not moving.

The other lions came running up and gasped at the sight of Mzungu's body. "Is he dead?" One of the light brown lionesses asked.

Matilda walked forward and examined the silver lion. After a few minutes, she looked up and nodded. "He's dead."

The lionesses gasped. "But…did he really attack that lion's mate?" One asked.

"He confessed to doing so." Scar nodded. "And I do not tolerate murderers of any kind."

Rose smiled softly. _He's truly changed._ She approached him and nuzzled his chest.

Adhra, with the assistance of a lioness, walked forward. "King Scar, you have my deepest apologies. I hadn't the foggiest idea Mzungu was…like that. I thought he was a good lion." She sighed. "I guess I was wrong."

"It wasn't your fault." Scar said softly. "It was his. He chose the path of evil, but didn't have anyone to lead him away." He glanced lovingly at Rose. "But he said you bore him two cubs?"

"Yes, a male and female. Kaka is the male; he resembles Mzungu to a T. Adui is like me, but can see a little. Only so she can see outlines, like a rhinoceros. What should I tell them of their father?"

Scar was silent before answering shortly, "The truth."

Adhra nodded. "Will you be leaving for home?"

"Yes. Was there something else?"

"Yes. I want you to be the one to tell Kaka and Adui about their father."

Scar's eyes widened slightly, but he sighed and said, "Bring them to me."

Adhra turned her head to the left and called, "Kaka! Adui! Come here!"

Two cubs came running up. The male was the spitting image of Mzungu, except his eyes were darker. His mane was a small fluff of fur on his forehead and tufts on his elbows.

The female cub was white, with fluffy ears, and a fluff of fur on her forehead. She had the same red eyes as her mother, but Scar could tell she could see a little. "What is it, Mother?" She asked in a distant and dreamy voice.

"Today, your father…" Adhra sighed. "He was killed.

The cubs gasped. "What?" The male, Kaka exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Your father did a bad thing, youngster." Scar said. "He hurt my mate," He nodded to Rose. "Because of it, we lost our unborn cub."

"No!" Kaka yelled. "You're lying! Dad would never do such a thing!" He turned and ran away. Adui just watched her brother's form run away. "He is upset, but he will soon understand." She said quietly; so quietly, Scar wasn't sure if she really said it.

"We better leave." He stood and bowed his head to Adhra. "I apologize for upsetting the cub."

Adhra shook her head. "Kaka loved his father; it would only be natural he defended him. I hope you have a safe journey home."

Scar nodded in thanks. He and Rose led their pride out of the White Pride territory. He looked back at Devil and asked, "Did I not tell you to stay back at our camp?"

"I already told you; I knew Mzungu would never admit to anything!" The red lion exclaimed.

"Yes, I am happy you helped us, but you still disobeyed an order from the king." Scar said sternly. "I'll be keeping my eye on you." He looked forward and continued walking. Rose leaned her head on his shoulder as their tails wound together.

Devil tried not to look, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He felt his jealousy bubbling up inside of him again. _You want her._ A tiny voice inside of him said. _You know you do. She deserves better than Scar._

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm sorry for updating late, I've been busy with Christmas, schoolwork, and getting over a bad cough.**

**Mzungu and his pride can be seen on DeviantART in my Lion King folder in my gallery. The link to my profile can be now found in my FF profile. Like I said, Mzungu looks similar to Steele from Balto color-wise, but he reminds me of Lucius from Harry Potter. Adui's attitude, as well as her voice, were inspired by Luna Lovegood, again, from Harry Potter.**

**Forgive me if this is confusing, I had trouble restarting to write the chapter. In the next chapter, it'll be a few days after this event, so there'll be some time-jumping.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sequel to _A Strange World. _This picks up about six months from where ASW left off. The story has four new characters; all cubs :3**

**This is the second story of the trilogy, the King of the Sanctuary. I do not own Scar or any other Lion King characters; all others I _do _own though.**

**snow299: Thank you :)**

**Reldor: Yeah, he was a bad lion.**

**kate: Don't worry, they haven't given up ;)**

**The Soviet: Yeah, Devil never quits :( When I was thinking about the character for Adui, she kinda reminded me of Luna. Since I like her, I decided to base Adui on her. Thanks :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

A few days after returning home, things were back to normal. Rose became lead huntress again, relieving Minerva of her duties. Sunita was reported to have caught a young female gazelle while the pride was gone. Rose and Matilda both congratulated her immensely.

Binti and Bora were soon running around the camp, playing like cubs should. Rose would often volunteer to watch them while Savannah slept. She treated them as though they were her lost cub times two. Being with the cubs made her realize she wanted to be a mother more than ever. Especially after she lost her unborn cub.

"I wish my little one hadn't died." She sighed.

"What 'little one', Auntie Rose?" Binti asked, looking up at Rose with big blue eyes.

"My unborn cub." She explained. "He or she was never born like you and Bora. It died."

"Oh." Bora said softly. "We didn't know."

"We're sorry." Binti finished.

Rose smiled. "It's alright, you didn't know. He or she died a few weeks ago."

"Are you still sad?" Bora asked.

Rose was silent before nodding, "Yes, at times I am sad. But I'll have another cub someday."

Unknown to the three lions, Scar was watching them. He sighed softly. "Oh Rose, you deserve to be a mother and have a cub." Then, an idea slowly came to mind. A devious smile grew on the orange-brown lion's face. "Hmmm." He hummed in thought as he left to find Minerva.

* * *

><p>Rose raised one eyebrow, smirking as Minerva, Kenya and Savannah continued to groom her. "Why are you doing this, again?" She asked.<p>

"Scar asked for us to do this." Kenya explained between licks. "Something to do with a surprise he's planning."

"Oh?" Rose asked, interest peaked. "What sort of surprise?"

"Ah-ah-ahh," Minerva scolded playfully. "We can't tell you; it won't be a surprise."

Rose rolled her eyes, but let her best friends groom her anyway. _I hope this surprise is worth the wait._

Later that evening, she walked into the cave she shared with Scar. "Taka? Are you in here?" She called.

"Rose!" He exclaimed softly, getting up from his sitting position on the ground. "Your timing couldn't have been more perfect." He began circling around her, admiring her shiny groomed fur. _The lionesses did an excellent job._ "My, look at you."

"Taka, did you tell Minerva, Kenya and Savannah to groom me?" Rose asked. "They said you had some sort of surprise."

Scar didn't answer; he began strutting around Rose, chanting, "She's got those assets, feminine,"

"What?" Rose cocked her head, confused. "Feminine assets? Me?"

"I have to make her mine."

"But I'm already yours, silly."

"Nobility in every gene,"

"Well, I wouldn't quite say _that_,"

"She has to be my queen."

"I'm already your queen." Rose chuckled. She didn't quite know what Scar was doing, but she liked it.

"Come, my darling," Scar smiled, raising his head up. "It's written in the stars.

"Oh, is it now?" Rose smiled teasingly.

"We'll create a host of little Scars!"

"And little Roses as well."

Scar continued to circle her, but slowed down as he spoke, "Tell me I'm adored."

"You are adored." Rose smiled, following her mate with her eyes.

"Tell me I'm adored!"

"So very adored." She sighed, nuzzled his cheek and began licking his snout. Scar groomed under her throat as she did so.

Outside, Devil was inching closer to the occupied cave when a voice snapped, "Hey! Peeping Tom!" Devil jumped and whipped around, seeing Kafil scowling at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was…uh…I heard voices in the cave, and I wanted to see if Rose was alright." The red lion said quickly.

"She's fine. She and Scar are…busy." Kafil explained shortly. "So why don't you give them a little privacy?"

Devil scowled at the brown lion. "Who died and made _you_ king?"

"Nobody. But Scar said he was thinking about naming me deputy."

Devil's eyes widened in surprise. "You?"

"Yes, me. Now are you going to leave the king and queen to their business, or do I have to drag you away?" Kafil raised one eyebrow as Devil slunk away, looking very upset. He rolled his eyes and walked into his own sleeping cave with Savannah and the twins. "Oy vey, won't he _ever_ quit?"

"Who?" Savannah asked sleepily.

"Devil. I caught him creeping towards Rose and Scar's cave." Kafil explained as he lay down next to his mate.

Savannah sighed heavily. "Oh dear, what did he do?"

"Nothing. I saw to it. Why can't he just face facts and give up on Rose?"

"You know Devil, he won't stop pining after something until he gets what he wants." Savannah snuggled up to Kafil. "I hope he will leave them alone should they have cubs."

"I know for a fact Scar will make sure he stays away from his family." Kafil sighed, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>In Rose and Scar's cave, Scar was laying on his front while Rose laid next to him with her head on his forelegs. "I never knew you could be so charming." She smiled, rolling onto her back.<p>

"I wasn't so charming to the other lionesses." Scar confessed. "The ones at Pride Rock, I mean."

"Well, you didn't seem very popular, no offense, but now you've changed." Rose licked the bottom of his chin. "If they could see you now, they'd be surprised."

Scar nodded, smiling. "That they would be." He looked down and saw that Rose was back on her side and asleep. Smiling wider, he licked her cheek and laid his head on hers. "Goodnight, my love." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN First new chapter of 2012 :D Hard to believe 2011 is over. It was a decent year :)**

**When I was thinking on the plot for the story, I remembered "The Madness of King Scar", which was a scene cut from the Lion King movie, and decided to use that, but change it a little. Sort of seeing how the lioness he was "charming" would react if she was in love with him.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sequel to _A Strange World. _This picks up about six months from where ASW left off. The story has four new characters; all cubs :3**

****This is the second story of the trilogy, the King of the Sanctuary. I do not own Scar or any other Lion King characters; all others I _do _own though.****

**kate: Thank you :) And hopefully it will ;)**

**Reldor: LOL**

**RavageThyCorpse: Thanks :D Yeah, he's quite the charmer XD**

**The Soviet Colonel: Thanks :) Yeah, I guess ^^; This chapter's a LOT happier in that category ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

About a month and a half after the encounter with the White Pride, not much had changed. Rose didn't expect anything to come out of Scar's "charming night"; after her lost cub, she didn't want to get her hopes up for nothing. She stayed cheerful though, and ruled her pride well. She never expected she would be queen of her own pride. It was never easy, and she made mistakes, but she learned from them.

One day, Scar felt like pampering her. She lay on her back, talking with Savannah and Kenya, who looked as though she had been gaining weight, while Scar groomed her stomach. "Nothing yet?" Savannah asked.

Rose shook her head. "Not that I know of." She sighed, laying her head back against the ground. "I wish there was a way to find out if I'm pregnant before the signs come."

"Me too." Kenya nodded. "That would make life easier for us lionesses. Maybe Minerva has someth-"

"Hold it!" Scar suddenly exclaimed, lifting his tongue from Rose's stomach.

"Taka, why'd you stop? That felt good." Rose whined.

"There's something different." He said.

"What?"

Scar didn't answer her. He examined her stomach further and laid his paw on it. "Hmmm." He hummed in thought, furrowing his eyebrows. He moved his paw down and laid his ear against Rose's stomach. "Could one of you go and get Minerva?"

Nodding, Savannah stood up and trotted off, looking for the old gray lioness. "What's wrong?" Rose asked, growing worried.

Noticing her worry, Scar smiled softly, "Nothing bad, I just need Minerva to confirm something."

Before Rose could ask what, Minerva came walking up with Savannah right behind her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I was grooming Rose's stomach when I noticed something odd about it." Scar explained. "Not in a bad way, just peculiar. It felt like something was moving around inside of her."

"Let me see." Minerva sat down by Rose's side and laid her paws on it, applying slight pressure. After a few seconds, she smiled brightly. "Well, it seems the Spirits of the Past have given you a second chance at motherhood, my queen."

Rose's eyes widened. "Y-you mean,"

"She," Scar looked utterly shocked as well. "She's pregnant?"

Minerva nodded. "The cub feels healthy. It's big enough so that a miscarriage is slim. But just to be safe, Rose should probably cease hunting activities until further notice."

Rose, still shocked that she was pregnant and the cub should survive, just nodded. After Minerva left, Savannah nudged Rose. "Rose, wake up!"

Rose shook herself and exclaimed softly, "I'm pregnant!" She smiled widely and nuzzled Scar under his chin. "Oh, Taka! It's a miracle!"

Scar just smiled softly and licked Rose's head. "It is indeed, my dear."

* * *

><p>Later, Kenya led Rose under the trees by the headstones. "What is it, Kenya?" Rose asked. "Why do we need to be here in order for you to tell me what is wrong?"<p>

Kenya just took a deep breath and sighed, "I've been keeping this secret for a couple of months now…I'm pregnant."

Rose's ears perked up in surprise. "You…you're pregnant?"

Kenya nodded. "And…it's Devil's."

Rose looked extremely confused now. "Since when have you and Devil-"

"Let me explain. After you and Scar became mates, I felt lonely. I mean, you have Scar, and soon a cub, Mildred and Matilda have their cubs, Kafil and Savannah have each other and their cubs, and Minerva is fine as a loner. I have no one. So I invited Devil to sleep over. We had a couple of flings, and I guess the most recent one…got me pregnant. It was only a one-time thing." She eyed her best friend warily. "You aren't angry, are you?"

Rose blinked a couple of times. "Angry? Why would I be angry?"

Kenya shrugged. "I don't know."

"Kenya, I'm not angry. I don't really know how Taka'll react,"

"You'll tell him?" Kenya exclaimed.

"I have to. I can't keep secrets from him. Besides, he'll find out himself once the cub is born. _And_ he'll know who the father is should the cub resemble him."

Kenya finally sighed, "You're right."

"I'll try and explain it to him so he doesn't go ballistic." Rose placed a paw on Kenya's shoulder. "It'll be ok. How far along are you? And does Devil know?"

"A couple months, I think it'll be born a week or two before yours. And yes, I told him before I told you."

Rose nodded. "Alright."

* * *

><p>That night, Rose and Scar were lying in their cave when she decided to tell him. "Taka? Kenya told me something interesting today."<p>

"Oh?" Scar asked. "What?"

"She's pregnant."

Scar's eyes widened slightly. "Pregnant? How? Who's the father?"

"Devil."

Scar was speechless for a few seconds before repeating, "Devil?"

"Taka, listen." Rose said sternly, detecting slight hostility. She told him all of what Kenya had told her. "She said it was only a one-time thing, and that Devil knows already."

Scar sighed softly, "I don't know what to say honestly. I can't imagine Devil as a father either."

"If I know him, he probably won't be much interested in it. He was never fond of cubs."

"Lions change."

"I know." Rose nodded. "And anyway, Kenya will probably raise the cub so he or she won't be like his or her father. Devil was just a cub when he came here, and missed his family. He was lonely; so he latched onto the first lion he liked, which happened to me. Now, he doesn't know when enough is enough. But Kenya's cub has a family and friends; he or she will be fine."

"I hope so." Scar said. "I trust you and Kenya; I'm still skittish about Devil, but I trust you and Kenya."

"Don't worry." Rose smiled, nuzzling Scar. "Soon you'll have your own cub to worry about."

"Indeed. I can hardly wait."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Told you there'd be a cub ;) In the next chapter, it's gonna do a couple of time-skips, just to warn ya.**

**BTW, Kenya and Devil aren't "mates", it was just a one-time thing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sequel to _A Strange World. _This picks up about six months from where ASW left off. The story has four new characters; all cubs :3**

****This is the second story of the trilogy, the King of the Sanctuary. I do not own Scar or any other Lion King characters; all others I _do _own though.****

**kate: Oh, Scar will keep an eye on him, that's for sure.**

**The Soviet Colonel: Thanks :) Well, with Scar keeping an eye on him and watching his family, Devil won't have much of a chance to do anything.**

**Reldor: Perhaps.**

**J. Merridew: XD Thanks :D**

**Redstep: I don't think they do, I just made that up XD**

**Unnamed Reviewer: Aww, thanks :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Several weeks later, Kenya gave birth to a healthy male cub, who resembled Devil to a T: rusty red fur, lighter red toes, ear linings and eyelids, a tiny red tail tuft and spots. His nose was the only different thing; it was a pink Pridelander's, like Kenya's. "He's beautiful, Kenya!" Rose exclaimed happily. "What's his name?"

"Dogo." Kenya smiled. "Swahili for 'Junior'."

"And what did Devil have to say about him?"

"Well, he was pleased it was a male," Kenya rolled her eyes in a "typical" manner. "And that it was healthy. But you were right; he wasn't very interested in him."

"That is such a shame." Rose sighed.

Kenya nodded. "But I will be sure to raise this cub right."

"Just don't overdo it." Rose winked. "And as for Devil's attitude, Taka is speaking with him as we speak."

* * *

><p>"Devil? I want to have a word with you." Scar said.<p>

"Now?" Devil asked sleepily, having been woken from a nap.

"Now." Scar scowled sternly.

Sighing heavily, Devil stood up. "Yes?"

Raising one eyebrow at the lion's rudeness, Scar got to the point, "Kenya gave birth to your son. Yet she tells me you aren't interested in it." He narrowed his eyes at Devil's guilty look. "Care to elaborate?"

Devil sighed again. "I never wanted a cub, and now look what happened."

"I don't care whether you wanted a cub or not, you have one now. And it is both your and Kenya's responsibilities to care for him." Scar said sternly. "I made that same mistake with my son Nuka, and I do not want anyone in my pride to do the same."

"You can't make me care for my cub."

"No." Scar glared daggers at the red lion. "I can't. But I _can_ ask you to. And if you don't wish to care for Dogo, I can take him off of your paws."

Devil's eyes bugged out. "Wh-wh-what?" He sputtered. "Y-you'll kill him?"

"Of course not! I am not a murderer!" _No longer, at least._ "I meant I would become his godfather; care for him like a father should."

"You know, on second thought, I think I could care for Dogo." Devil said quickly. "After all, he _is_ my son."

"Good idea." Scar smirked.

* * *

><p>Several weeks later, Rose went into her and Scar's cave, joining him. "Looks like your threat worked." She smirked. "For the past few weeks, Devil's been helping to care for Dogo."<p>

"I suppose I can be persuasive." Scar smiled.

"Yes, when you aren't threatening to kill cubs or steal them from their fathers." Rose chuckled until she saw that Scar had an unamused look on his face. "Oh, Taka, I was only joking." She nuzzled his cheek. "I know you wouldn't do any of those things."

"Hmmm."

Deciding to change the subject, Rose lay on her side and stroked the side of her bulging belly. "How many cubs do you think we'll have?"

"Well, my sister-in-law was pregnant with one cub, and you look as, ahem, full as she was," Scar said, taking extra precautions about the touchy subject of a lioness's weight. "So we may have one cub, unless there are two, and one is just small."

"And do you want a boy or girl?"

That question startled Scar, making him freeze. Honestly, he hadn't thought on that subject. In the past, he believe only males could rule a kingdom and get the job done right. And so, he always wanted a male for an heir. But for the past year, he realized females were just as capable of ruling a kingdom as males.

"Taka?" Rose asked, worried when he had gone silent. "Are you alright?"

Scar lightly shook his head. "I'm sorry. Well, it used to be I only wanted males. But now…I don't know what I want. I guess I don't care, so long as the cub is healthy."

Smiling, Rose reached up and licked the bottom of Scar's chin. "As do I." She lay back down and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Scar lay beside her and went to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, Rose was awakened by cramps in her stomach. Groaning slightly with pain, she stood up and began pacing around the cave, trying to calm them down. It didn't work; they continued on. They eventually stopped. However, several minutes after Rose sat down, they started again. She continued to pace and groan as the cramps happened on and off. After an hour, she realized why she was having cramps.<p>

She turned at a sleepy groan. Scar opened his eyes and raised his head up. "Rose?" He asked sleepily.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She asked, concerned.

"No. What is it? What's wrong?"

Rose groaned at another cramp starting. "G-g-get Minerva!" She squeaked at the pain; it was even stronger than earlier! "Hurry!"

Scar bounced to his feet and rushed out of the cave. He ran into Minerva's cave and prodded her awake with a paw. "Minerva! Minerva, wake up!"

Minerva slowly opened her eyes. "Scar? What is it?"

"It's Rose! She's having the cub!" Scar explained quickly in a whisper.

At that, Minerva rose to her feet and trotted quickly out of the cave, with Scar right behind her. When they found Rose, she was still pacing, but slower, and was groaning loudly. When she looked up with tired eyes and saw Scar and Minerva, she snapped, "What took you so long?"

"It was only about a minute." Scar said, raising one eyebrow in confusion.

"When lionesses are having labor pains, time seems to slow." Minerva explained. She approached Rose. "How long have you been having contractions?"

"A-an hour." Rose panted, sitting down heavily. "They started out as normal cramps, but now they hurt!"

"I know." Minerva nodded. "All we can do is wait."

"Wait? What?" Rose groaned. "Wait _longer_? I won't make it!"

"Yes you will." Minerva said. "I haven't lost a lioness to cub-birth yet, and I won't now. Just hang tight."

* * *

><p>Hours later, just as dawn was breaking out, Rose somehow felt that her cub was coming. "I…I think it's coming…right now!"<p>

"Good." Minerva sighed. "When you feel the urge, push as hard and long as you can, alright?"

Nodding frantically, Rose continued to pace around the cave, groaning in pain. "Ohhh, it hurts! It hurts!" She turned to Scar, looking startling with wide, bloodshot eyes. "Taka, after this, if you so much as touch me, I'll give you a matching scar for your other eye!"

Scar's eyes widened until Minerva chuckled, "Pain will make a lioness say anything. She'll have forgotten about it by the time the cub is born."

Growling, Rose stood on her hind legs and leaned against the side of the cave, scratching at the rocky wall with her claws. Screeching noises were emitted as marks were left from her scratches. At the same time, she pushed. This continued on for about thirty minutes until finally, with a loud roar, Rose gave one final push. In a sea of fluids, a small brown and black cub fell to the ground.

Almost immediately, Scar bolted forward and chewed through the umbilical cord, separating the cub from its mother. He pulled it to him and began licking it clean. Rose sank down, lying on her side. "Where is it?" She gasped, panting.

Scar carefully picked up the squirming cub and laid it in Rose's paws. She continued his job and ran her rough, pink tongue over its body. "It's beautiful!" She smiled.

Minerva gently rolled the cub onto its back. "It's a girl." She announced.

Rose looked nervously at Scar as Minerva rolled the cub back onto its front. "I'm sorry, Taka. I know how much you wanted a son."

Scar just looked down at his daughter. Her pelt was orange-brown, with brown spots. Her toes were cream, her underbelly, chest, throat, and snout were gray, her eyelids and ear linings were dark gray, and her tiny tail tuft was black. She had Scar's fluffy cheeks and black nose, and her snout was a combination of his and Rose's. He slowly smiled as he raised his head. "So long as she is healthy, I couldn't care less."

Rose smiled and nuzzled his cheek with her snout. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He answered. They watched as the cub crawled to Rose's belly and began to suckle. "What shall we name her?" Rose asked.

Scar thought on it before answering, "How about Rosebud? With Little Rose as nickname?"

Rose looked down at their daughter, smiled and nodded, "It's perfect."

"Our Little Rose." Scar whispered. He turned to Rose, and was startled to see tears running down her cheeks. "Rose? What is it? What's wrong?"

Rose looked at him and smiled, "Nothing. I'm just happy we finally have a cub."

Scar nodded, understanding.

Hating to interrupt, Minerva spoke up, "With all of the commotion, I think the rest of the pride is outside. Shall I tell them the news?"

Rose nodded. "Yes. But don't tell them it's a girl, or her name. I want them to wait until they come in and see for themselves."

Minerva nodded and left the cave. Scar watched as Little Rose, now full of milk, began crawling towards him. He crouched down so he was close to the ground. Once she reached him, she slowly climbed onto his narrow snout. "She knows her father." Rose chuckled.

"Mm-hmm." Scar hummed, watching the blind cub crawl around on his snout. He slowly crawled towards Rose and gently tipped his head up, making Little Rose tumble into her mother's arms. She curled up and lay still, presumably sleeping.

A few seconds after, Kenya, Kafil and Savannah walked in, with Binti and Bora bounding after. Little Dogo was walking at his mother's heels; his eyes were open, and were revealed to be red like his father. "Well?" Kenya asked impatiently. "Where is the little one?"

Sitting up, Scar said regally, "My friends, I am happy to represent the princess of the sanctuary, Rosebud; formally known as Little Rose." He nodded at the sleeping cub in Rose's arms.

The three lions gasped softly. "Ohh, she's adorable!" Savannah whispered.

"She looks like you and Rose, my king." Kafil smiled.

"Little Rose." Kenya sighed. "It's perfect."

Binti and Bora walked forward and put their paws against Rose's foreleg, curious. "Were we..." Binti started.

"...That small..." Bora followed.

"...When we..."

"...Were cubs?"

Savannah laughed, nodding. "Oh yes. We all were at one point."

"But she'll grow up big and strong, just like her parents." Kenya added.

"Hopefully not too fast." Scar remarked.

Dogo walked forward and pushed his way between the twins, looking curiously at Little Rose. He bent his head down and sniffed curiously at her. She lifted her head and sniffed at him as well. This surprised Dogo, and he backed away a little.

Kenya chuckled. "I think she likes you, honey." She smiled, giving Dogo's head a lick.

"I think they'll be good friends." Rose smiled.

Scar nodded softly. He didn't know if he liked his daughter socializing with Devil's son at such an early age. But, what could it hurt? Cubs were innocent. Of course, he was at that age as well, and looked what happened.

His thoughts were interrupted as Mildred, Matilda, Isaac and Sunita walked in. "Ohh, what a little cutie." Mildred gushed.

"What's its name?" Isaac asked.

"Her name is Little Rose," Rose smiled. "A nickname for Rosebud."

"Little Rose." Sunita smiled.

"She certainly _is _little." Matilda said. "All cubs are. But next time you look at them, they're all grown up."

Scar and Rose nodded as Devil slowly walked in, looking out of place. He stood between Kenya and Savannah and looked down at Little Rose. Scar kept a guarded eye on the red lion, much to Rose's amusement. He relaxed when Devil stepped back out of the cave; his expression had been unreadable, but it was obvious he wasn't very pleased. "He better keep far away from Little Rose." Scar growled.

"Already overprotective, eh, Scar?" Kafil grinned. "Just don't overdo it."

Scar just rolled his eyes as everyone laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Little Dogo :3 Even though he looks like Devil, his cub shape is Kovu's; a bit of family resemblance to his mother.**

**Another little cubbie is born; Little Rose :3 You might recognize her from my early TLK fanarts. Her appearance hasn't changed much.**

**Ok, Binti and Bora's dialogue is similar to the Weasely twins, Fred and George, from Harry Potter. I decided to base their personalities on them since Isaac had been teaching them tricks when they were younger. So they'll be a little mischievous ;D**

**Also, I have a question. If a _Lion King_ cub were to be mute (couldn't talk), do you think they could still make noises, such as growls and roars? I'm having a little trouble deciding that. If you could give me your opinions, that'd be awesome :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sequel to _A Strange World. _This picks up about six months from where ASW left off. The story has four new characters; all cubs :3**

**This is the second story of the trilogy, the King of the Sanctuary. I do not own Scar or any other Lion King characters; all others I _do _own though.**

**J. Merridew: Thanks; you'll have to wait and see ;)**

**The Riddler: I'm glad you like this :D And the answer is a shadow. This time I got it myself :D Funnily enough, one of my pet rabbits is named Shadow; she's a solid gray Mini Lop :3**

**kate: Yeah, she is :) He sure did XD He may have to do that more often later XD**

**Reldor: Oh do you, now?**

**snow299: Thank you :)**

**RavageThyCorpse: Thanks :D And yes, they'll be good friend ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

For the next few days, Rose tended to Little Rose very carefully. She made sure she always fed in the morning, afternoon and night, and in-between, she bathed her, and talked to her. She told her the story of how Scar came to the sanctuary, how he became one of the family, his past, and how he and Rose fell in love.

Speaking of Scar, he always made time to spend time with his little girl. In the past, female cubs didn't interest him in the least. But now, Little Rose was the apple of his eye. He loved her just as much as he loved her mother. He would groom her while Rose slept, and tell her stories. Some were of his adventures as a cub; others were stories that happened in the sanctuary.

One day, when Little Rose was a day over a week old, Minerva visited with Rose. "Is something wrong, my queen?" The old lioness asked.

"I'm just concerned about Little Rose." Rose confessed. "Savannah said cubs would cry the caves down. Only Little Rose hasn't made a noise since her birth. She hasn't uttered a peep, and both Taka and I are concerned that something is wrong."

"Is she healthy otherwise? Does she move around, eat plenty, and seem responsive to sounds?"

"She crawls from my arms to my belly and back, and climbs on Taka's nose and paws." Rose nodded. "And yes, she eats plenty. And she seems to respond. She knows her name; when we say 'Rosebud' or 'Little Rose', she perks up her ears and crawls to us."

"Maybe she is one of those quiet cubs." Minerva suggested. "Not all cubs cry all of the time. As long as she is healthy, it should be ok. Whether or not she will speak in the future is still a mystery. On a lighter note, it's nearing the time she opens her eyes. Where is Scar?"

"He's taking a walk along the electric borders where he was first released."

"Ah, a trip down memory lane, eh?" Minerva smiled.

* * *

><p>Scar walked alongside the electric borders, looking out at the plains beyond. He wondered how far the sanctuary was from Pride Rock, his former home.<p>

He scoffed. _Home? Had I stayed and/or survived, Pride Rock wouldn't be my home. Simba would have banished me, if I survived. I'm lucky to be alive. I made the right choice in running away._

His ears perked up at a rustle in the grass. Furrowing his eyebrows, he inhaled through his nose. A familiar scent entered his nostrils. He cocked his head slightly in confusion. Whose scent was it, and why was it so familiar? "Who is out there?" He roared. "Show yourself!"

A lion walked up to the fence. It was a golden brown, with cream on his underbelly, toes, snout, and eyelids. His ear linings were brown; his eyes were reddish-orange. His full mane and tail tuft were red. His eyes widened, then hardened. "Scar!" He growled.

Scar opened his mouth into a snarl. "Simba!"

"I was wondering if you had survived." Simba frowned, obviously displeased. "After all, no one had even seen you in the graveyard."

"I wasn't there for more than two minutes." Scar said, proceeding to explain what happened. "So now I live here. I am king, and have a mate and cub."

Simba raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "You are king here?" He asked in disbelief. "And have a mate and cub?"

"Yes." Scar nodded. "What of it?" His eyes slowly widened, realizing what Simba thought. His eyebrows furrowed. "How _dare_ you accuse me, your uncle, of force-mating!" He growled.

"That would be something you would do in the past."

"Yes, I admit it." Scar nodded shamefully. "But that was in the past; this is now."

Then, there was a voice calling from behind the dark lion. "Sire! Sire!" Scar looked over his shoulders just as Kafil came running. "Kafil? What is it?" He asked curiously.

Kafil stood there panting for a few seconds before answering, "Rose wants you...back at camp...my king."

Simba cocked his head at "my king". "Why? Is something wrong?" Scar asked worriedly.

"No." Kafil shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. Minerva thinks Little Rose is going to open her eyes soon, and Rose wants you to be the first lion she sees."

Scar nodded. "Very well, I'm on my way." He glared back at Simba. "We'll talk later in the future, nephew." He gave a final growl before running back to camp.

Simba looked at Kafil. "He's your king?" He asked curiously.

Kafil nodded. "Yes, he is a good king."

"He is?"

"Oh, yes. And he cares for his mate. Earlier in the year, they lost their unborn cub. He comforted her until she felt better."

"And now he has another cub?"

"Yes. She was born just over a week ago." Kafil narrowed his eyes slightly. "I know about Scar's past; I know what he did to your family." He ignored Simba's surprised look. "But he's changed; after all, would the old Scar comfort his mate, with whom he fell in love with, or play with his cub? Scar's changed, and even though you won't see him very often unless you are captured and taken here, you should give him a second chance. Think about it." The brown lion turned and trotted back to camp.

Simba stared after him for several minutes before turning to leave for home. _So, Scar has changed, huh? Well, if they want to think that, go ahead._

* * *

><p>When Scar arrived at camp, all of the lions were gathered around Tall Rock. "Savannah and I called all of the animals, telling them the princess was going to be presented." Kenya said. "They will be here momentarily." Behind them, Scar could see zebras, wildebeests, gazelles, and giraffes coming towards the camp from the distance.<p>

"Very good." He nodded. He slipped into the cave to find Rose lying on the ground with Little Rose in her arms. "Where were you?" Rose asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Conversing with a certain _nephew_ of mine by the electric borders." Scar scowled, spitting "nephew" out as though it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Simba?" Rose asked softly.

Scar nodded as he stared down at Little Rose. She was lying on her back with her paws on her chest and her eyes still closed. She looked as though she was trying to open them though. "Come on, little one." Scar found himself muttering as he crouched down by his cub. "You can do it."

The encouragement from her father seemed to do the trick. Fluttering them a few times, Little Rose finally opened her eyes. They were a beautiful emerald green. "She has your eyes." Rose whispered. She looked down at Little Rose and said softly, "Hello, little one. I am your mama. This is your daddy." She nodded at Scar.

Scar rolled his eyes at being referred to as "Daddy". But he suspected Little Rose would call him that for the rest of his life, so he decided he ought to get used to it. "Hello, Little Rose." He whispered, lowering his nose. Looking up at him, Little Rose reached up and placed her front paws on Scar's black nose.

"Awww, that's so precious." Rose cooed. "She knows her father."

"Indeed." Scar smiled. "Shall we present her to the kingdom?"

"Let's shall." She nodded. As she stood and exited the cave, Scar picked Little Rose up by the scruff and carried her out of the cave.

Rose climbed onto Tall Rock and regarded the crowd of animals. "Welcome, my subjects." She said in a loud, regal voice. "I am pleased to present to you, Taka's and my daughter, Princess Rosebud; otherwise known as Princess Little Rose!"

At this, Scar stood beside her and raised his head up high, still holding Little Rose.

**(Circle of Life; when baby Simba is raised up on Pride Rock)X**

At once, all of the animals cheered. Lions roared, zebras whinnied, wildebeests honked and mooed, and different birds cried out; the zebras stamped their feet, and the gazelles reared onto their hind legs. All the while, Little Rose looked at them, eyes wide with curiosity at these strange animals, that looked nothing like her parents.

The clouds parted, and a ray of sunshine shined down on Little Rose. Looking up, Scar's eyes widened, but luckily, he didn't drop the cub; in the clouds were three familiar lion heads. One was a gold-colored male with a black mane, glowing green eyes, and a black Outsider's nose. Another was an orange-brown and cream female with glowing red-orange eyes and a pink Pridelander's nose. The last was another golden male, with a full red mane, glowing orange-red eyes, and a pink Pridelander's nose. They all smiled at Little Rose and Scar. _Mother?_ Scar whispered in his mind. _Father? Mufasa?_

While Scar stared up at his deceased family members, all of the animals began to bow. The quadrupeds, including the pride, bent a front foreleg; the birds bent down in a bow. Rose smiled up at the lions, and at another lioness, which was a little ways away from the other lions' spirits. This one was black and gray with glowing orange-red eyes. "Hello Mother." She whispered, tearing up slightly.

**XX**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Little Rose being a quiet cub is a bit of foreshadowing ;) If you've seen my early arts of Little Rose on DA, you'll know somewhat what that means.**

**I planned early in the makings of this story for Simba and Scar to meet again, and for Simba to see how much Scar's changed. I tried to keep Simba in character, doubting Scar's change because of his past.**

**I love Scar's emerald-green eyes, so I gave Little Rose those eyes. I also thought it'd be cute for her to be a Daddy's girl, hence touching her paws to his nose.**

**I couldn't resist having Scar and Rose presenting Little Rose to the kingdom like in the original Lion King, complete with the "Circle of Life" song. I love that song; it always gives me goosebumps during the chorus. I also thought it'd be good to put in Ahadi, Uru and Mufasa's spirits in, smiling at their granddaughter/niece, and letting Scar know they are proud of his change. Rose's mother was a last-minute add-in.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Sequel to _A Strange World. _This picks up about six months from where ASW left off. The story has four new characters; all cubs :3**

****This is the second story of the trilogy, the King of the Sanctuary. I do not own Scar or any other Lion King characters; all others I _do _own though.****

**kate: Thank you :) And he's trying very hard, since he wasn't such a good father to Nuka.**

**Reldor: Is that good? XD Thanks.**

**gokaimaster: Don't worry ;) No she won't. Simba was just walking around and happened to find the electric borders, and Scar was also there at the time.**

**J. Merridew: Thanks for the info :) BTW, Adhra wasn't really a white lion, she was an albino. If you look up albinos, they're usually white with red eyes and are blind. Adui, on the other hand, can see just a little. If I don't get details right, my only excuses are "I'm human, and human's make mistakes" and "it's FanFiction :3"**

**I've heard of carrots being different colors aside from orange. I am so honored you named three after the main characters of this story :D**

**The Soviet Colonel: Thank you :) No he won't be. He's staying at Pride Rock with Nala and the other lions.**

**Alu in Chains: I have a plan of that in the future ;) But even though Scar loves his daughter, Simba won't change his mind so easily about him, especially after what he did to Mufasa.**

**Thanks :D That was a little foreshadowing ;)**

**No, there's several more chapters after this.**

**Jcoll: Well, thank you very much :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Several days after Little Rose's presentation, Rose allowed her to run around outside the cave. She romped around with Dogo and the twins all day. But, oddly enough, she never said anything. Minerva told a worried Scar and Rose that it may be that she is taking a while to say her first words. But she never laughed or growled either. "Taka?" Rose said one day, while she and her mate watched the cubs play. "I'm worried about Little Rose."

"As am I." Scar nodded. "I know Minerva says it will take a while for her to begin speaking, but she is a few weeks old! She should have at least said something by now."

Rose nodded as she and Scar continued to watch the cubs. The twins took turns stalking each other while Dogo and Little Rose wrestled with each other. Dogo jumped at the brown and gray cub, and they went tumbling until they landed with Dogo on top of Little Rose. "Pinned'ja." He snickered.

Rose stood up, but Scar held a paw in front of her. "They'll be fine."

"But," Rose protested until Scar chuckled, "My nephew and his friend played that way when they were cubs, and they were fine. In fact, Nala kept pinning Simba to the ground, if my memory is correct. Don't worry, they won't hurt each other."

Sighing, Rose nodded and sat back down, watching as Dogo pinned Little Rose down again. "Pinned'ja again." He smirked.

"Little Rose?" Scar called. "A word, please?"

Dogo climbed off of Little Rose, and she trotted to her father. "When wrestling with your friends, try and push hard with your hind feet, pushing them to the ground."

"But play fair." Rose added. "Never use your teeth or claws unless in self-defense."

Nodding, Little Rose nuzzled Scar's forelegs. He ran his paw along her back as Rose leaned down and nuzzled their daughter's cheek with her snout. Then the cub ran back to play with her friends. Crouching down, she ran and pounced on Dogo from behind. They went tumbling, laughing, until Little Rose, pushing with her hind feet like Scar suggested managed to pin her friend down. She tried to say, "Pinned'ja", but nothing came out. So she settled for smiling victoriously.

"Heh, yeah, you got me." Dogo chuckled, pushing his friend off of him. Little Rose crouched down and jumped around, baring her little teeth. Then she poked Dogo in the foreleg and tore off. "Binti, Bora! C'mon!" He called. "Little Rose wants to play tag!"

"Coming!" The twins exclaimed simultaneously, following their friends.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Scar and Rose were cuddled together asleep, with Little Rose curled up in their arms; actually, the only lions asleep were the adults. Little Rose was wide-awake. She stared at her paws, wondering why she couldn't talk. [My other friends can talk; Mama and Daddy can talk, so why can't I?] She pondered. [Why do I gotta be different?]<p>

Deciding she wasn't tired, she stood up, crawled out of her parents' arms, stretched, and trotted out of the cave. Seeing no one outside, she started off in a random direction, feeling very brave. [Maybe I'll discover something new, and show Mama and Daddy tomorrow. They'll be so impressed!] She smiled as she looked around. After about twenty minutes, however, she began to feel tired. She looked around, but couldn't find the familiar camps; she didn't even see Tall Rock or the trees by the burial grounds.

[I haven't been walking for _that_ long, have I?] Little Rose wondered. She walked around a bit more, but still couldn't find camp. She began to feel very scared. "Mama? Daddy?" She tried to cry out, but no sound came out. She could mouth the words, but she couldn't say anything. Tears began to grow in her green eyes. [Mama! Daddy! I want my mama and daddy!]

Then she saw a tree. Thinking she might be able to see the camp from up there, she ran to it and began climbing up into it. When she pulled herself up onto a branch, she saw she accidentally set her paw in a big bird's nest, which had three eggs. "Get away!" A loud, screechy voice screamed. Little Rose looked up in surprise; it was a buzzard, at least three times her size. And she looked very angry. "Get away from my nest, you horrible cub!" She began clawing at her.

Little Rose's grip slipped and she fell to the ground. She ran off, but tripped. The buzzard flew down, screeching loudly, and attacked her with scratches, bites and pecks. Remembering what her mother told her earlier that day, the brown and gray cub scratched and bit at the bird. But the buzzard scratched at her left eye. Slightly blinded from the pain, Little Rose couldn't quite see where to attack. She tried to growl or at least scream, but no sound came out aside from her heavy panting. And the buzzard continued to attack.

Suddenly, two loud roars shattered the night air. Scar swiped the bird from Little Rose with a mighty paw, and Rose pulled the cub to her chest. Growling, Scar towered over the buzzard. "How _dare_ you attack my daughter!" He roared.

"How _dare_ your _daughter_ go snooping into my nest, disturbing my eggs!" The buzzard spat back.

Growling softly, Scar said, "Since you have eggs to care for, I'll let you off with a warning. But know this: should I catch you anywhere near my daughter again, you won't be so lucky. Now beat it!" He stepped back and swiped the buzzard away. Using the momentum from that hit, she took off into the sky, grumbling to herself.

Snorting, Scar quickly walked to Rose, who was grooming a shaking Little Rose. "Is she alright?" He asked, worried.

"A bit shaken up." Rose said. "And she got scratched across the left eye. We'll need Minerva to look at it to ensure she won't lose her eyesight." She picked Little Rose up by her scruff, and the two lions walked back to camp.

"What I'd like to know is why Little Rose walked out in the middle of the night," He glanced sternly at the guilty-looking cub. "And why she didn't cry for help. She's lucky we noticed she was gone and followed her tracks and that infernal buzzard's yells."

[I couldn't cry out.] Little Rose thought to herself. [I tried, Daddy. Really, I did. I just can't.] She sighed sadly as she drifted off to sleep, warm blood oozing out of the scratches on her eye.

* * *

><p>All night, Minerva examined Little Rose's eye and applied medicine to her scratches. She also examined her throat and tried talking exercises. Early at dawn, the old gray lion entered the king and queen's cave. She smirked in amusement to see Rose lying in the middle, looking as if she was trying not to nod off, and Scar was pacing around in front, looking very sleepy. Minerva cleared her throat, making both lions jump. "Well?" Scar asked hurriedly. "Is she alright?"<p>

"She'll be just fine; I think I was able to save her eye." Minerva nodded. "Although those scratches _will_ scar. There are three down across her left eye."

"So she'll look more like you." Rose smiled softly to Scar.

He nodded, then sighed, "Well, at least she'll be ok."

"She'll need to keep the medicine on her scratches so they don't get infected, so try and remind her to not wipe it away." Minerva took a deep breath. "I also examined her throat and had her do some talking exercises."

Now both parents were listening extra inventively. "And?" Scar asked.

"I have come to the conclusion that Little Rose, sadly, is mute." Minerva said sadly. "She cannot speak, growl, nor make any sound."

Rose's ears drooped. "But…but she's healthy otherwise, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is." Minerva nodded. "You both've taken very good care of her. I suspect her being born without her voice is from birth. I don't know why or how, but she hasn't a voice, and that is that."

Scar licked his lips. "There isn't a way to-"

Minerva shook her head. "I'm sorry, she will never be able to talk."

Scar and Rose nodded solemnly, then looked behind Minerva and to the left. Little Rose, with sticky-looking orange on her left eye was poking her head into the cave entrance under the bush. "Come in, sweetheart." Minerva said gently.

Little Rose walked in past the old lioness and sat a short distance from her parents. "Did you hear everything?" Rose asked.

Little Rose nodded. "Then you'll know to leave the medicine alone." Minerva said. "I'll tell your parents of when they can remove it, which will be in a few days." She licked Little Rose's head briefly. "Try and stay out of trouble, little princess." She smiled before leaving the cave.

Sighing, Scar lay down and pulled Little Rose to his chest. As she nuzzled his chest, careful to use the right side, he gently groomed her back. Rose lay down and put her chin on Scar's foreleg. Little Rose licked her mother's nose and curled up in her father's arms, dozing off and digesting the new information she heard: she couldn't talk, and she would have scars down her eye, like her father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Whew, this took a while. I had trouble writing certain parts, and had been busy.**

**As you can imagine, I based Little Rose and Dogo's playing on Simba and Nala. But the difference is Simba was never taught how he could pin Nala down.**

**Also, any dialogue Little Rose thinks will look like [text] so it'll be easier to tell from other lions' thoughts.**

**I had trouble figuring out how Little Rose would get her scars, so I did this. Buzzards are nasty pieces of work X(**

**I also made Little Rose mute because it's unique (aside from another story on here where a canon TLK character's child is mute) and so I can show that even though she has a handicap she's still strong.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Sequel to _A Strange World. _This picks up about six months from where ASW left off. The story has four new characters; all cubs :3**

****This is the second story of the trilogy, the King of the Sanctuary. I do not own Scar or any other Lion King characters; all others I _do _own though.****

**The Soviet Colonel: Yeah, she'll be ok :)**

**Reldor: Well, she's not beating herself up over it at least.**

**kate: I don't have any plans of her meeting Vitani or Kovu, or of Scar/Taka and Rose having any more cubs. At least she has her friends and parents to play with :3**

**J. Merridew: Oh no X( Darn gluttonous bunnies!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

For a few days, Little Rose managed to leave the medicine on her eye alone, though it needed to be replaced at times. Rose supported her all she could, now that she and Scar officially found out their daughter wouldn't be able to speak. Rose weaned Little Rose off of milk and onto meat. She seemed to like wildebeest best, which was ironic, considering her father used the same animals to kill her uncle years ago.

Since Little Rose wouldn't need Rose as much as she used to, she was able to go on hunts more often. It was a few days after the incident when Minerva sighed, "Oh dear, I wanted to tell Rose the medicine could be taken off of Little Rose's eye, but she's already left for the hunt."

Overhearing, Little Rose trotted off, looking for Scar.

* * *

><p>Scar stopped by the pond, crouched down, and began lapping up the cool water. After he had his fill, he sat up straight and stared off into the distance, thinking. <em>So, Little Rose is mute. That difficults communication, but it doesn't change the fact that she is my daughter, or that I love her. <em>The old Scar would have disowned her in a heartbeat when he found out his daughter was mute; but now, he couldn't bear to part with her either way.

Little Rose found her father by the pond. She approached him, sat down beside him and pawed at his foreleg. Scar looked down at her. "Yes? What is it?"

[I got his attention, but how do I give him Minerva's message?] Little Rose wondered. Getting an idea, she gestured at the camp with a paw, then mimicked wiping her eye.

"Minerva says it's time to remove the medicine?" Scar asked; Little Rose nodded. He crouched down and held the cub's back with his paw, then began licking at her left eye. Once all of the medicine was gone, he drank more water, grimacing. "That medicine is _nasty_-tasting." He grumbled.

Little Rose walked to the edge of the pond and looked at her reflection; three long scars ran down across her left eye where the buzzard had scratched her. She now looked even more like her father in addition to her pelt, cheeks and eyes. She looked up at Scar and pawed at him again.

"What now?" He asked gently. She placed her paw on her chest over her heart, then pointed to herself. Scar raised one eyebrow, confused. Little Rose rubbed against his forelegs and looked up at him questioningly. "Do I still love you?" Scar tried; she nodded.

Scar's eyes widened in surprise. "Of course! What gave you the notion otherwise?"

Little Rose patted her throat and her scars. Scar's heart melted at her assumption. "Oh, sweetheart," He lay down on his side and pulled the cub to him. "It's no matter whether you can speak or not, or whether you have scars or not; your mother and I love you no matter what." He rubbed her face with the side of his snout. "And we always will. Understand?"

Little Rose pondered on her father's words before smiling and nodding. "Good girl." Scar licked her cheek and stood up. "But always remember this: no matter how old you get, you will still always be my little girl."

Smiling bigger, Little Rose bounded after her father as he walked back to camp, weaving around his legs. When they spotted Rose, Scar nudged her forward with his nose as she ran to her mother.

"Hello, Little Rose." She smiled. "I see the medicine was removed."

Little Rose nodded, slightly worried about her mother's reaction to her scars. She was surprised when Rose just licked her eye and said, "It's almost time for your bath." She picked the cub up by the scruff before she could protest.

[Aww, Mama.] Little Rose tried to groan, but only succeeded in mouthing the words and making Scar laugh.

"I was like that at your age. Your mother, however, loved baths. I suspect you get your dislike of baths from me." Little Rose smiled as Scar nuzzled her face. She nuzzled him back and licked his snout as Rose turned and walked back to camp.

* * *

><p>Rose soon found Savannah and Kenya lying under some trees, grooming Binti and Dogo respectively. "Hello ladies." Rose said as she lay down and released Little Rose.<p>

"Hello Rose, Little Rose." Savannah smiled. "I see the little one's scars are showing."

Kenya looked at the cub in question. "Ohhh, she looks just like her daddy!" She cooed.

"She acts like him as well." Rose said, gripping Little Rose as she tried to escape. "They both didn't like baths." She began running long licks up the cub's back as she scowled.

"Yes, but she has your scowl." Kenya said in amusement as she groomed Dogo's chest.

"Alright, Binti, you're done." Savannah nudged the cub out of her arms. "But don't go rolling in the dust!"

"Mother, would I really do such a thing?" Binti smiled cheekily.

"Yes you would. Bora, come here!"

Bora trudged over to her mother. "I don't like baths." She pouted.

"Join the club, Sis." Binti sighed. "So uncomfortable."

"And wet." Bora added.

"And, man, is it,"

"BOOOORRIIIING!" Both twins giggled.

"Now, stop that." Savannah scolded. "It'll get done quicker if you don't complain."

As soon as Dogo's bath was finished, he climbed out of his mother's arms and fixed the little tuft of mane growing from his forehead. As he walked around the camp, he saw Scar and Kafil speaking. He trotted up to the two males. "Your majes-I mean, my king?" He asked timidly.

Scar and Kafil looked down at the cub. "Yes? What is it?" The orange-brown lion asked.

Dogo shuffled his paws nervously. "Um…would Little Rose make a good queen?"

Scar was taken back by the question. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Dad said she wouldn't be a good one, since she can't talk or even roar." The red cub said innocently.

Scar only scowled. "Where is your father now?"

"I saw him going north."

"Good." Scar nodded. "And to answer your question, I'm very sure Little Rose will be a good queen someday." He made off, looking for Devil.

Dogo watched him go before turning to Kafil. "Uncle Kafil? Why doesn't Scar like Dad?"

Kafil sighed. "Well, Dogo, it's more of your father not liking Scar. See, your father was in love with Rose, but she chose Scar. Devil always hated Scar because Rose loved _him_." He briefly nuzzled the cub. "You'll understand someday."

* * *

><p>Scar's emerald green eyes scanned the savannah for Devil, seething with anger. <em>How dare he say Little Rose won't be a good queen because of her handicap! How <em>dare_ he!_ Ever since the accident, he had been feeling very protective of his daughter, and anyone who dared insulted her heritage would pay; especially a certain red lion.

Finally he found Devil walking around in the savannah. Putting his sneaking skills to test, Scar crouched down and slowly stalked around the lion until he was directly in front of him. He stood up straight with a neutral face. "Hello, Devil." He said in a monotone voice.

The red lion jumped as he stopped. "Maahes, you scared me!"

"Indeed. So, you don't think Little Rose can be an exceptional queen?" He glared at Devil. "And don't you dare lie."

Devil's red eyes widened. "How did you-who told you?"

"A little bird chirped to me."

"Well," Devil started in a small voice, but then yelled out the rest. "She can't talk! How will she speak to other lions? Or intimidate foes? She's useless!"

At the last sentence, Scar slapped his paw across Devil's snout, sending him crashing to the ground. Scar pinned his neck to the ground with one paw and whispered severely into his ear, "Don't you _dare_ insult my daughter, or any of my family that way. Ever! Or you will be sorry, make no mistake." With a growl, he stepped off of Devil and stalked back to the camp, lashing his tail around angrily.

Devil stood up, rubbing his neck. Then he tenderly touched his snout, astonished at finding blood. He hurried to the pond. Looking at his reflection, he saw he had a nasty scratch on the right side of his snout, running from his eye to his nose. He gnashed his teeth, growling. "I'll get you, Scar! If it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry this took a while, I had been busy, hadn't had time to get to the laptop, and I think I had a bit of a writer's block.**

**This has a bit of father/daughter bonding time for Scar and Little Rose. It also shows how Little Rose will partially communicate without speaking. Any suggestions would be great :)**

**When Scar cuddles Little Rose, it's the same as when he was cuddling young Simba. But back then, I think it was part of manipulating him to go to the graveyard; with Little Rose, it's sincere affection.**

**I figured Scar wouldn't enjoy baths, so I had both him and Little Rose like that, but gave her Rose's scowl so it doesn't seem like she's taking after her father too much.**

**The twins' rant about baths was inspired by the hyenas' rant about lions in the movie XD It just came to me.**

**I'm not sure whether Devil saying Little Rose wouldn't be a good queen was an early idea or a new one. I dunno, I forgot. The main thing is I added it.**

**So, should Devil's scratch scar? I know some people don't like Kovu's scar, as it didn't seem deep enough to scar, but I don't know if I should scar Devil or not.**

**BTW, I have a finished picture of Little Rose as a cub and adult. Would anyone like me to post, or should I wait? I'll try not to post any spoilers in it if I do.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Sequel to _A Strange World. _This picks up about six months from where ASW left off. The story has four new characters; all cubs :3**

****This is the second story of the trilogy, the King of the Sanctuary. I do not own Scar or any other Lion King characters; all others I _do _own though.****

**kate: Thanks :) And yes, she does. Yeah, he sure did XD Sure, that sounds ok :)**

**Reldor: Yeah, Rose is an exception XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

As days passed, Little Rose and her friends played nearly everyday. Isaac and Sunita always volunteered to watch the cubs; sometimes only Isaac could on account Sunita had to join the hunt.

Little Rose's favorite game was hide-and-seek. She was silent as a mouse whether she was hiding or seeking. One day she had her eyes covered by her paws, and was silently counting while Dogo, Binti, Bora, Isaac, and Sunita went and hid. [8...9...10!] She stood up and began searching for her friends. She looked in every sleeping cave. When she looked in where she and her parents slept, Dogo was in there. Scowling, she stomped over to him, grabbed his tail in her mouth and pulled him out, ignoring his protests.

When she finally let him go, he turned around and scowled, "What was _that _for?"

Little Rose pointed at the cave and shook her head. [Only Mama, Daddy and I can sleep in there.]

"No one noticed." Dogo shrugged.

Little Rose pointed to herself. [_I _noticed.]

"C'mon, Little Rose, it was just for hiding." Dogo said exasperated. "They wouldn't have minded."

Little Rose rolled her eyes, stood up and began looking for the other cubs. She liked Dogo, but he seemed to get in trouble a lot.

She hadn't seen the other cubs in the caves, so she looked around the trees. She saw a dirt cream mass hiding behind a rock. Smirking, she crouched down and pounced on it.

"Ahhh!" The cub screamed. It was Bora. "Geez Little Rose! You trying to scare me to death?"

Little Rose just grinned cheekily and set off to find the other twin. She looked among the headstones. She paused at a small one, remembering her parents saying it was for her big brother/sister who was never born. She looked by a bigger one with flowers, under which was her grandmother on her mother's side.

She heard a snicker. Looking up, Binti pounced on her from in the trees. The cubs tumbled around, wrestling, until Little Rose managed to pin Binti to the ground. She smiled a little smugly at her. "Yeah, yeah, you pinned me." Binti pushed the cub off of her. "How many cubs have you found?"

Little Rose scratched at the ground twice. "Including me?" She shook her head at this.

"Well, I'll leave you to find the others."

Nodding, Little Rose trotted off, looking for Isaac and Sunita. She trotted into Minerva's cave to find the old gray lioness inside, sorting herbs. "Oh, Little Rose, do you need something?" She asked.

Little Rose shook her head, looking around. "Looking for something?" She nodded, sniffing around. Then she saw a shaking pile of herbs. Smirking, she jumped up and onto it. Isaac's head popped out. "Hi!" He grinned.

"Isaac!" Minerva scolded. "What are you doing in there?"

"Playing hide-and-seek."

"Well, kindly play somewhere else, I'm busy."

"Yes, Minerva." Isaac nodded, shaking off the herbs and walking out. "Have you found Sunita?"

Little Rose shook her head. "What about the others?" She nodded this time. "Well, good luck with the last cub." He smirked.

Little Rose rolled her eyes as she looked around for Sunita. Her search led her to the pond. Holding her breath, she dunked her head in, looking around. All she saw were fish, turtles and plants. When she poked her head up, shaking the water out of her eyes, someone behind her said, "Hello."

Gasping with surprise, Little Rose fell forward into the water. When she sat up, her head just out of the water, she saw Sunita laughing on the bank. Little Rose scowled, took in a mouthful of water and squirted it at the cream lioness. "Hey! Stop it!" Sunita shook her head. "Good little princesses shouldn't act that way!"

Little Rose just stuck her tongue out as she stood up. Her normally orange-brown, gray and cream pelt was now a darker color. "Well, look at you."

Little Rose and Sunita turned towards the voice; Scar was standing a ways away with the other cubs by his legs. Little Rose jumped out of the water and ran towards her father, nuzzling against his forelegs. "Goodness me, look at you! You're all wet!" He turned to Sunita. "Any idea how that could have happened?"

"It was my fault, Sire." She bowed her head. "She was looking in the water for me and I spooked her. She fell in."

"I see." He looked his cub over. "There doesn't seem to be any damage, she is only wet, and will need a bath."

Little Rose scowled as Scar continued, "The cubs' mothers asked me to watch them while they hunt, claiming I don't spend enough time with them." He rolled his eyes; even though he adored Little Rose, the other cubs were more mischievous, and he didn't fancy watching four cubs at once. "So you and Isaac may patrol around the territory."

"Very well." Sunita nodded. "I will go and tell him." She trotted off to look for her cousin.

Scar picked Little Rose up by the scruff and carried her under the trees; the other three cubs followed behind. Scar plopped onto his side, held Little Rose tight in his paws, and began running his rough, pink tongue over her. In a matter of minutes, she was dry. After he let her go, he lay on his side, ready for a nap.

Binti snuck up on Dogo and pounced on him. They began play-wrestling, involving smacking each other with their paws or mouthing each other, without any use of their claws or teeth. Bora decided to entertain herself by pouncing on Scar's tail. Normally he would have snapped at her to leave him alone. But instead, he patiently tossed it around as she jumped and batted the air, trying to catch it. Little Rose, being smart, nipped the middle of his tail instead of trying to catch his black tail tuft.

"Be careful back there, cubs." He said without opening his eyes. Deciding not to anger or hurt her father, Little Rose trotted behind him and jumped onto his neck. She pulled herself up, shaking his mane out of her nose, until she was all the way on top of him. She smiled proudly down at him. "Hmmm," He said, still with his eyes closed. "I wonder who's up on top of me."

Giggling silently, Little Rose pawed at his snout. Scar cracked an eye open. "Well, he or she has a brown pelt and cream toes, I know that."

Little Rose leaned forward a little too far, and as a result, rolled off of Scar's neck. She laid on her front, a little startled at what happened. Then she smiled over her shoulder. "Oh, it was Little Rose." Scar smirked.

Little Rose stood up, turned around and nuzzled his snout. "I wanna climb on Scar!" Binti exclaimed, running behind him.

"Me too!" Dogo protested.

"Well then, get in line." Binti smirked as she began to climb up on his neck. Scar sighed heavily. _I'm getting too old for this._

Unknown to the cubs and male lion, the formers' mothers were watching from the grass. "Isn't it cute how he allows the cubs to play with his tail and climb on him?" Kenya cooed.

"Indeed." Savannah nodded. "And wasn't he not very patient with cubs before?"

"No." Rose shook her head. "No, he wasn't. Especially with his own nephew. But, as Taka says, lions can change. There's your proof right there." She nodded at the cubs taking turns climbing on Scar's neck and rolling off, all but Little Rose laughing. "Should we make our presence known?" Savannah asked.

"I think so." Rose nodded. "Taka looks like his patience is wearing thin." The three lionesses stood and walked through the grass.

As soon as the cubs saw their mothers, the stopped what they were doing and ran to them. Binti and Bora weaved around Savannah's legs while Dogo nuzzled Kenya's snout. "Did you cubs have fun?" She asked.

"Yes." They all nodded.

Rose smiled as she walked up to Scar, who was standing and shaking his neck. "Thank goodness. Any more, and my neck would be useless."

"Oh, stop acting like a cub." Rose licked his cheek. "You're still a big, strong lion. You can withstand four climbing cubs." She bent down and nuzzled Little Rose.

"Hmph." Scar humphed. "You allow four cubs to climb and roll off of your neck and tell me how _you_ enjoy it."

Rose rolled her eyes. "No thank you. Come, Little Rose, dusk is approaching. It's almost bedtime."

Not realizing how time had flown, Little Rose followed her mother, father, friends, and their mothers to the caves. She began to slow down, feeling suddenly tired. Scar looked back, smiled warmly, walked back, and picked her up by the scruff. She fell asleep as he and Rose entered the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I decided to have Little Rose interact more with her friends in this chapter. Hide-and-seek seemed to be a good game for Little Rose; there was no talking that needed to be involved.**

**The scene with the cubs playing around and on Scar was thought of early. I just thought it'd be super cute :3 Especially with the cubs' moms watching in secrecy.**

**This story is almost finished; the next chapter should be the last. So far, over 3,000 hits! Also, I hope you guys don't hate me next chapter 8(**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Sequel to _A Strange World. _This picks up about six months from where ASW left off. The story has four new characters; all cubs :3**

****This is the second story of the trilogy, the King of the Sanctuary. I do not own Scar or any other Lion King characters; all others I _do _own though.****

**kate: Yeah, they are :) And maaaaybeee, I'm not gonna tell ;D**

**Reldor: Yeah he has :) There's another example of how he's changed in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

That night, Scar carried Little Rose, who was still asleep, into the cave. Rose, who was already there, smiled with pride. "She's such a little angel."

"Mm-hmm." Scar hummed in agreement. He lie down and set the cub in his arms. "It will be hard keeping males away."

"I'm sure you'll succeed." His mate smiled wider, lying next to him and snuggling her face in his mane. "You can scare Devil, you can surely scare male adolescents."

"We shall see." Scar nodded, yawning loudly. "Hopefully she won't grow up too fast." He and Rose smiled at the little cub snuggled in her father's arms, fast asleep. Scar licked her forehead as Rose nuzzled under his chin. She laid her head on Scar's forearms and gently nuzzled Little Rose. "Good night, my darling." She whispered, drifting off to sleep. Smiling, Scar laid his chin on Rose's head, going to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>At some point at night, Rose woke up needing to go outside. Luckily, Scar had moved his head from on top of hers, and was now on Little Rose's body. Rose stood carefully, stepped out of the cave and stretched. Breathing in the cool night air, she trotted away from the camp to relieve herself. Once she was done, she heard rustling in the grass. Remembering Mzungu, she whipped around. "Who's there?" She snapped. "Show yourself! Now!"<p>

A red lion walked out of the grass, smirking. "Good evening, my dear."

Rose scowled. "Devil." She regarded. "Firstly, do _not_ call me 'dear'. Secondly, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

She sighed heavily. "I had to come out here to relieve myself. Why are you out here?"

Devil just gazed at her for several minutes before sighing, "Rose, I'm going to be honest. You deserve better."

She cocked her head. "What?"

"You deserve better; better than this. You deserve a better life."

"I have a perfect life, thank you very much."

"Please. Scar doesn't look all that strong, and he fathers a mute cub. She won't be of any use to the throne."

Rose growled deeply. "First of all, Taka is plenty strong! And second of all, _never_ insult my daughter that way! Taka told me you already did! So don't do it twice!"

"Please, Rose," Devil pleaded, ignoring Rose's snaps. "Just give me a chance. I can give you a better cub; maybe even a son."

Rose's eyes widened. "How _dare_ you!"

"Please. Don't you understand? I love you."

Rose was silent before she sighed softly and whispered, "I'm sorry, Devil. I only see you as a friend. I love Taka and Little Rose; Taka is the only male for me." She turned and began walking back to camp.

Devil's eyes slowly widened. _Rejected…again?_ He narrowed his eyes as he snarled. _Never!_ He ran after Rose with a loud growl and jumped in her path. She stopped and tried to go around him. But he didn't let her. "You will be mine, Rose!" He snapped. "One way or another!"

"Get away from me!" She roared, turning and running in the opposite direction. Devil growled in frustration and ran after her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Scar slowly lifted his head at a roar. He recognized it; it was Rose's.

Looking around, he saw he and Little Rose were the only ones in the cave. "Rose?" He said to himself. "Where are you?" He stood up, stretched and shook his mane, then began walking out. He paused at something catching his tail. Looking back, Little Rose blinked sleepily at him, gripping his tail in her paws.

"I'm going out to look for your mother." He explained. "I'll be back quick as I can."

Finally, Little Rose let his tail go, watching as he walked out of the cave.

* * *

><p>Rose stopped by the Rock Pit, panting. "I…I think I lost him." She sighed, smiling slightly. Her victory was cut short, however, by a growl. Jumping, she locked eye contact with two, angry, red eyes. "You will be mine, Rose." Devil growled, stalking towards her.<p>

"Never!" She roared.

Devil sprang up and towards her. She stood on her hind legs to catch him. He landed, pushing her back in the chest. She teetered back and fell rolling down the edge of the Rock Pit, screaming. She hit her head hard on a rock. She roared and whimpered in pain as her head began to bleed.

Devil stood up and dashed to the edge of the pit, gasping when he saw Rose. "What have I done?" He whispered. He then heard someone coming. Not wanting to be caught in the situation, he ran off.

"Rose?" Scar called, looking around. "Where are you? Rose?" He perked his ears up at a whimpering coming from the Rock Pit. "Rose?" He said, dread slowly building. He looked over the edge; Rose was laying sprawled out on her side in the pit, head against a rock, and not moving.

"Rose!" He exclaimed in horror. He ran to the slope, ran down and to his mate. "Rose! Oh, wake up. Please wake up!" He gently nudged her snout.

Pained moans came from the black lioness as she slowly opened her eyes. "Taka? Is that you?" She asked weakly.

"I'm here, Rose." He nodded, feeling very scared.

"My…head hurts." She groaned. "So much…pain."

Scar stood up, assessing the damage. She had hit her head on the rock, and was now bleeding. "I need help." He muttered, starting to go back up the slope.

"Taka!" Rose coughed. "Don't go. Please."

Looking from Rose to the above ground, Scar let out a loud roar, hoping someone would have heard; perhaps Little Rose, and she would go and get help. He turned and lay down by Rose. She slowly lifted her head, allowing him to curl his paws under her. She laid her head on his paws, hissing in pain. "What happened?" He whispered, starting to carefully groom her head injury.

"Taka?" She said weakly. "I…I want you…to promise me…something."

"Anything." He said immediately, listening inventively.

"I…I want you…to always be there…to take care of…Little Rose."

"Of course, I," Scar realized what she was saying. His eyes widened as he shook his head, "Rose, no! You're going to be alright!"

"I can already…feel my life…slipping away, Taka." She whispered. "I can't…last much…longer."

"Don't talk like that!"

"Taka, please."

Scar finally sighed, tears growing in his eyes. "I promise."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Soon I'll…be with Mother…I'll be able…to see…the Pridelands…like I've always…wanted."

Scar nodded, remembering Rose's wish to see Africa outside of the sanctuary. "I love you, my sweet Rose." He whispered.

"And I love you, Taka." Rose whispered back, turning her head and licking the bottom of his chin. She stopped in mid-lick, and laid her head back on his forepaws with a sigh, closing her eyes. "Rose?" Scar whispered. "R-Rose? No! Rose, no! No, Maahes, please!" He gently moved her head to the ground, stood up and pressed his ear to her chest. There was no breathing. No heartbeat. No life.

Feeling grief fill his entire being, tears ran down Scar's cheeks. "No." He whispered, shaking his head with denial. Finally, screwing his eyes shut, he threw his head back, roaring as loud as he could. This roar was filled with anguish, grief and pain.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the pride lifted Rose's body out of the pit, and carried her to the headstones. Kafil and Isaac fetched the stone that killed her, and rolled it back under the trees; Kenya and Savannah were already digging a hole, tears brimming in their eyes.<p>

Once the hole was big enough, Minerva pulled Rose's body onto her back, sniffling slightly. She walked to the hole, crouched down, and gently rolled her into the hole. She moved behind the hole and sat down, facing the pride. "Tonight, a terrible tragedy has happened." She said in a shaky, yet strong voice. "Our king, Scar, found our queen, Rose, in the Rock Pit, bleeding from the head. Sadly," She rubbed a paw across her eyes. "Sadly, she did not make it. We sit here in her memory, hoping her spirit resides with the Spirits of the Past. Rose was a special child, born here in the sanctuary. She was an excellent queen, always looking out for others. She found true love, and bore a daughter. Let us remember her not with sadness, but with happiness. It is what she would have wanted."

Standing up, Kenya steeled herself as she spoke, "Aside from my brother, Rose was my first best friend. We always spent the day together. We had our fallouts, but always resolved them. When I was in trouble, she would always try to find a solution. We will all miss her, but when I think of her, I will only try and remember good things." She sniffed, nodding in conclusion as she sat down.

Kafil stood up, eyes glistening with unsure tears. "Similar to what Kenya said, aside from her, Rose was my best friend. I loved her like a sister. She was always gentle and kind to her family; her kingdom. She loved everyone like her family, and in time, had one of her own. I will miss her so much. But I hope she is resting in peace now." He sat down, sighing shakily.

Beside him, Savannah rose. "When I met Rose, I was very independent. I felt I needed no help from anyone. She changed me; she helped me see I needed help every now and then, and it was good to have friends. She was a great queen, but a greater friend and mother. I hope she can see her passed loved ones, and lands farther than any lion has traveled." She sat back down.

Everyone else said their piece, pointing out Rose's good points, her flaws, and how they would miss her. Even Devil said a few words, albeit in shock. Finally, it was Scar's turn.

Scar had sat through the whole process with a melancholy expression. When he felt everyone's eyes on him, he lifted his head, knowing exactly what to say: "Rose's death was a terrible tragedy. When we first met, I never expected to fall in love with her. She was a beautiful, intelligent young lioness, who knew when to give a second chance. But to lose her...when our daughter needed her most...and when we could have spent the rest of our lives together..." He sniffed as more tears grew in his eyes. "I think I can speak for the whole pride: it is a deep, powerful loss."

As he spoke, Little Rose just laid beneath him between his forepaws, sadness flooding her entire being. Her mother, the lioness she loved most dearly was gone. She would never play with her, talk and sing to her, soothe her wounds, or even bathe her again. She was gone forever, and the pain was evident. As Scar finished his speech, she rubbed the side of her face against his foreleg, tears falling.

Everyone took turns kicking dirt into Rose's grave until there was mound of dirt. The males rolled the stone on top. Then Scar left, followed by the twins. When he came back, he was holding a golden rose gently in his teeth. It still had its roots and some dirt. Behind him, the twins carefully dragged an empty tortoise shell full of water from the pond. Minerva dug a small hole in front of the stone. Scar carefully placed the rose into the hole, moving it so it stood up straight. He and Minerva patted dirt around it, and the twins slowly poured water onto it. The lions sat around the grave in groups, silent. "Scar," Kafil spoke up, rubbing Binti's back as she cried. "I'm so sorry. Everyone loved Rose."

"Indeed." Savannah nodded, nuzzling a sniffling Bora. "It was a tragedy she," She took a deep, shaky breath. "She had to pass."

"It must have been an accident," Kenya said, holding Dogo close to her. "A horrible accident."

Scar had nodded solemnly at the respects his friends paid to Rose, but at Kenya's statement, he realized something important. His eyes hardened slightly. "No." He said lowly.

The three lions looked up in surprise. "What?" Kenya asked curiously.

"It wasn't an accident. You all knew Rose; she would never go too close to the edge of the Rock Pit. She told me herself."

Realization began settling in Kafil's face. "So you're saying,"

"I am." Scar nodded. Little Rose crawled to his leg. He pulled her closer, just as he had done to Simba when his father died years ago. Only this embrace was tighter, and real. He continued as Little Rose buried her face in her father's leg, placing a paw on his, "Rose had to have been pushed in." He narrowed his eyes as he concluded in a severe tone, "Rose was murdered." Thunder rumbled, as if in emphasis.

The lionesses' eyes widened. "Um, isn't that a little rash?" Savannah asked.

"He's right." The lionesses turned to Kafil. "We all knew Rose from cubhood. Scar is right; she never went near the edge of the Rock Pit. She knew how dangerous it was."

As it began to rain, the lions turned to Scar, who was still glaring off into space and holding Little Rose close. "When I find the lion who took my sweet Rose from me," He snarled as Little Rose looked up at him with tearstains on her cheeks. "They will pay. Oh yes, mark my words. They. Will. _Pay_." Lightning flashed, briefly illuminating the sorry camp.

No one noticed a certain red lion gulp nervously and slink away with guilt.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Final chapter. And yeah, I guess the Lion King inspired this yet again.**

**The scene with Scar, Rose and Little Rose was originally longer, but I decided to shorten it as it didn't seem to be needed.**

**Man, Devil just doesn't quit, does he? And this time it causes big trouble.**

**Please don't hate me. It was planned for Rose to die; kinda like in the Lion King with Mufasa. Remember the "Creating a Family trailer"? When it said, "Before it's too late..."? That's what it meant. **

**Yes, I partially used Scar's speech about Mufasa's death in this, but extended it, and made it so he meant it. And when Little Rose rubbed her face against his leg was like when Nala rubbed against Sarafina's. And when Scar hugged her to his leg later, it was like when Scar hugged Simba; only, yet again, this time he meant it.**

**This was fun to write :) I'd like to thank everyone who favorited this:**

**Luka14  
><strong>**PhantomWolf64  
>Reldor<br>snow299  
>zachwaters112<strong>

**Everyone who put this in their Alerts:**

**freewolf770  
>itachirocks31<br>Luka14  
>meerkat4<br>PhantomWolf64  
>RavageThyCorpse<br>Rowena-Arum  
>snow299<br>The Soviet Colonel**

**And everyone who reviewed:**

**kate  
>RavageTheyCorpse<br>Reldor  
>Unnamed Reviewer<br>The Soviet Colonel  
>MR.E<br>snow299  
>J. Merridew<br>Redstep  
>The Riddler<br>gokaimaster  
>Alu In Chains<br>Jcoll**

**Thanks everyone :) It's probably gonna be a while before I start writing the third story, so keep your fingers crossed that I get around to ;) **


End file.
